


Take Care

by Torontok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ABO, F/M, Heats, Knotting, M/M, Mentions of prgenancy/adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torontok/pseuds/Torontok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2015 round of chenpionships.<br/>Jongdae is an alpha caretaker, a job that requires him to be perfectly in control at all times. Yet the new alpha on his team makes him feel like he’s losing his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoy!

The call comes around 3 A.M, the shrill beep of his alarm rousing him from his sleep. He fumbles around on his nightstand before making contact with it and answering. “Hello?”

“Hyung?” The voice on the other end is sheepish. “It’s Jongin. I’m sorry, i know were scheduled for tomorrow but it’s started early.”

“It’s fine.” Jongdae interrupts, already kicking off his blankets. “How far along is it?”

“Um…” Jongin hesitates. “Approaching stage three.”

Jongdae groans, quickening his pace as he tugs on a sweater. “Jongin, you should have called earlier, don’t leave it this late. It doesn’t matter if you wake me up.” He fumbles with the button on his pants, leaving them unfastened as he focuses instead on tugging on his shoes. “I’m heading out now, I’ll be there in twenty minutes. In the meantime, I want you to eat something and finish at least a bottle of water. I know you don’t feel like it right now but it’s necessary. Understood?” He makes sure to lower his tone at the last word, let the command ring clear and the huskiness in Jongin’s tone as he responds in the affirmative lets Jongdae know that he’ll follow. He takes the stairs to the parking garage, backpack bouncing with every step. The security guard waves to Jongdae as he runs past, used to seeing him bolt out at odd hours to deal with clients. He checks to make sure Jongin’s client folder is in the front seat before setting off.

The drive is short and he buzzes in with minimal issue, taking the elevator to Jongin’s apartment. He can smell the boy’s heat even before he opens the door, flushed and disheveled, one shoulder bare as the wide neck of his shirt hangs loose on his lithe frame. Jongdae wastes no time, backing him into the wall, one hand gripping his waist as he takes a quick scan of the room. The windows have been sealed shut, the first aid kit is sitting on the table, and dirty plates are stacked in the sink. Jongdae eyes the last detail in approval, giving Jongin an approving squeeze. “Good boy, you followed orders well.”

“Jongdae hyung.” Jongin whines, hands coming up to try and tug him close, but Jongdae fixes him with a warning glance. “Where are the forms, Jongin?”

“Coffee table.” Jongin is trembling but stays still as Jongdae reads over the papers, makes sure everything is signed properly. He takes Jongin’s hand then, tugging him to the bedroom. The bed has been made, sheets pristine, and Jongdae snorts. Details like this remind him how young Jongin is, how he still hasn’t learnt that new sheets will inevitably get ruined. He strips Jongin efficiently, noting the red flush that has already crept down his chest, the wetness of his thighs. “We’re going to start now, Jongin,” he says, guiding the other back onto the bed as he finishes stripping off his own jeans, retrieving condoms from the pockets. “Is that okay?”

Jongin’s response is to wrap his legs around his waist, and whisper a breathy “Take me, already.” in his ear and Jongdae can finally throw away the last vestiges of his professionalism and set about the important task of fucking the daylights out of the pretty omega under him.

 

Jongin is young and healthy, still a fledgling pup by wolf standards and his heat is strong as a result, taking three days to break. In between the fucking, Jongdae makes him eat, cleans him down, and gently encourages him to shift into wolf form to rest, a better way of preserving energy. Finally, after Jongin’s temperature is approaching normal and his fireups have all but finished, Jongdae is able to shower and leave, giving the sleepy omega a kiss on the forehead as he goes, and reminding him to take his supplements. His body aches as he eases it into his car, but he has to go to the company and file the report with management before he can rest properly.

The building is bustling at this time of day, workers all decked out in their suits as they answer calls and arrange appointments, barely giving Jongdae a second glance as he makes his way over to Minseok’s office. The elder is on the phone, most likely setting up a new appointment so Jongdae takes a seat, resting his head against the chair. Minseok hangs up with a soft “Thank you” before Jongdae feels the file folder being tugged out of his hands. He cracks an eye open, watching as Minseok reads through the report, pen tucked behind his ear as he jots notes. Many of the team heads treat the client reports as an unnecessary formality, barely even glancing at them but Minseok has always been meticulous with recording their data, and Jongdae is forever in awe at his ability to remember even the most trivial details of sessions.The report passes inspection as Minseok pulls the pen out to sign off on it, putting the folder off to the side. He gives Jongdae a once-over, mouth quirking up into a grin. “Tough session?”

Jongdae groans loudly, only half for show. “You have got to stop giving me all the young pups, hyung, they sap all my energy.” Minseok snorts at his whining tone, tossing a bottle of gatorade at him. “You’re only 23, Jongdae, I’m sure you can still keep up.” A beep is heard from the laptop, and Minseok rolls his chair over to check. “Jongin just sent in your review sheet. All 10s across the board, as usual.”

Jongdae preens, his bonus this month is going to be great. “He really is a sweet kid. Make sure the next alpha you pair him up with treats him right.”

“Speaking of which,” Minseo drums his fingers against the desk, beating out a staccato rhythm. “I’ve given you the next week off appointments.” He raises a finger at Jongdae’s elated expression. “You’ll be training the new guy.”

Jongdae perks up, interested. “We’re getting a new guy?” Their team has been short-staffed ever since Taemin mated with his longtime girlfriend and left the agency.Jongdae has been picking up the extra workload since Minseok is incredibly picky when it comes to selecting alphas for his team, and the fact that this guy has even gotten to the training stage is a good sign. “What’s his stats?”

“Male, 21, initiated member of the Blood Moon pack.” Minseok rattles off, digging through his desk. “Just graduated from college, is planning on working here to clear off some student loans. I’m thinking of taking him in on a two year contract.”

“Blood Moon are the Chinese pack, right? They don’t normally let their alphas freelance.” Jongdae flips through the file, taking in the guy’s specs. He’s tall and athletic, always something their customers like. The brooding stare will probably go over well too.

“Blood Moon doesn’t have a lot of unmated omegas right now so they have alphas to spare.. Yang Yang signed off on it so we're good."Minseok rips off a sheet of notebook paper, scrawling on it. "This is his number, call and set up a training time. You just need to take him through the basics of a session, alpha conduct and all that."

"Roger." Chen tucks the folded sheet away before standing. "By the way, how's Dongwoo doing? Krystal told me there was a near mishap with a paint roller."

Minseok's smile turns fond as he tucks his pen behind his ear again. "The idiot decided to start painting the room on his own and nearly blinded himself. I hired professionals so now he's just staying home to talk their ears off and make sure they don't use the wrong shade of green or whatever." Jongdae chuckles, he's met Minseok's partner before and knows exactly how obsessive the other man get over minor details. "Let us know when the house warming is, hyung, the whole team hasn't gotten drunk together in a while.We can initiate the new boy.”

“You’re crazy if you think I’m letting you get drunk in my new house, Kim Jongdae” Minseok yells after him, Jongdae’s high pitched cackle the only response.

  
***  


He sends an email on Sunday night to the new recruit, giving him the address of a private training room near company headquarters and short reminder not to be late.He gets a confirmation reply almost immediately and nods approvingly at his phone screen. At least this new kid has manners.

The new alpha is already there when Jongdae drags his bag behind him, kicking the door shut with his foot.His wolf perks up at the scent of unknown alpha, curious but also on guard.The new alpha seems to have caught on as he drops into a bow and Jongdae’s wolf calms somewhat at the display. He nods to the younger boy. “Huang Zitao, is it?”

“Yes sir.” The boy’s voice is higher than Jongdae would have expected, especially when paired with his tall, muscular build and sharp eyes. Oh yes, this one’s going to be incredibly popular. Blood Moon has a reputation for churning out some good looking alphas, and this one is no exception. Jongdae pushes aside the small spark of annoyance and instead addresses the other. “Did you read over all the materials Minseok-ssi gave you?” The boys nods, mumbling out an affirmative. “Okay, I’ll quiz you on that in a second but first, I need to know some things about you.” He gestures to the yoga mat set up in the center of the room. “Sit.”

He goes through basic details, Zitao’s age, weight, prior relationships, his pack ranking. He’s a third tier alpha, something that makes Jongdae cock an eyebrow in curiosity. In the past, Level 3 alphas were considered ideal soldiers, strong and domineering enough to aid in territory fights but easy for the head alpha to keep in their place. The boy in front of him, fidgeting from nerves and giving all his answers in a soft voice seems, more like a Level 2, like himself, the alphas who raise and protect families. Minseok rarely hires Level 3 alphas anyways, considers them to be too unpredictable for their line of work, and Jongdae is even more intrigued as to how the quiet boy in front of him passed the interview rounds. He tosses the folder to the side once he’s done taking down his personal information, propping his chin in his hands as he stares at the other boy. Zitao’s pack has raised him right, he doesn’t stare back directly until Jongdae addresses him. “What is the average duration and frequency of an omega heat?”

Zitao seems taken aback by the question but responds quickly. “It varies depending on age and other health factors, but a healthy omega will undergo heat every two months, lasting between 3-5 days.”

“What health risks is an omega more susceptible to at this time?”

“Dehydration, primarily but some may suffer anemia-like symptoms, headaches and in rare cases, cardiovascular problems.” The boy looks terrified at the thought and Jongdae smiles. “I’ve been doing this for three years and it’s never happened to me but you should still know.” He kicks over the blue duffel bag he’d brought along. “Open it.”  
Zitao seems to bristle at his tone but complies, pulling out the various items and lining them up neatly on the mat as Jongdae lists off their purposes. Energy bars, oral rehydrative salts, and the first aid kit are mostly self explanatory as are the condoms and the lube. He pauses at the harness and Jongdae jumps to explain. “Some of our clients like to be restrained beforehand, as an extra assurance that there won’t an accidental mating or just to heighten the experience. Always ask beforehand. I’ll be teaching you how to use this properly later-” he doesn’t miss the way Zitao’s shoulders tense and quickly adds “on a mannequin.” There’s a small handbook that’s left in the duffel and he tosses it into Zitao’s lap. “That’s the company manuel on client care. Read through it but for now let me give you the basics. Treat our clients respectfully, talk to them before an appointment to find out what they're comfortable with, don’t ever go into an appointment without a fully charged cellphone, keep checking up on them, be prepared to call emergency services at the first sign of anything going wrong.” 

He pauses for a breath and Zitao takes the opportunity to interject. “What about, um, knotting?” 

He holds his gaze despite the obvious flush on his cheeks and Jongdae wants to coo. He’d forgotten how tight lipped some of the Chinese packs were on the topic. “Knotting is specified by a client beforehand, whether they want it or not. If the form says no, then you are under no circumstances to violate that, even if they beg. Any violations of that rule and you’re out.” He pats his pockets distractedly, before fishing out a plastic packet. “Oh, on that note, take this.This is your totem.” He tosses the bag at Zitao who gives him baleful look, eyes momentarily flashing golden. 

“You could just _hand_ it to me, you know.”

“What’s the fun in that?” Jongdae quips and they engage in a silent staredown, Jongdae’s wolf perking up as it senses a challenge. Zitao draws away first again, lips turned down at the corners and Jongdae feels slightly bad about how he’s acting. Just slightly. 

Zitao holds up the ziploc, squinting at it. “A ring?”

“It’s silver.” Zitao drops the packet immediately. “A diluted form.It’s to keep us from shifting during the appointment.Wolf form means higher chances of something going wrong. It sucks, but rules are rules.” 

Zitao gingerly drops the ziploc into the duffel bag before stacking everything else in with precision, and Jongdae briefly wonders if Zitao won over Minseok with his organizational skills. “Alright, that concludes the classroom segment of today’s training.” He stands, gesturing for Zitao to do the same. “Now we’re doing the physical testing. You need to meet certain levels to be fit enough for appointments.” He gives Zitao a pat on the shoulder, nearly having to stand on his tiptoes to reach. “Don’t be too down if you don’t meet the benchmarks right away, most of our first timers don’t.” He’s expecting Zitao to bristle again, but what he gets in return is a sweet smile, one that shows all of Zitao’s teeth, his eyebags looking less intimidating when they’re curled up into tiny half moons.It’s unnerving.

Soon, Jongdae realizes exactly why Zitao was smiling. The brat wasn’t nervous, he was fucking _mocking_ him as he calmly met everyone of the company’s pre approved physical benchmarks, vaults over them actually. He even pulls out some completely unnecessary flips while doing the wall jump and Jongdae is _this_ close to chucking the counter at his head. He does a terrible job of keeping the scowl off his face as Zitao finishes his reps, giving Jongdae a smug little grin as he reads off the total. Jongdae records it onto the sheet, almost tearing a hole through the paper from how hard he presses the pen down. “Just one thing left to do. Shift, I need to record your specs.”

Zitao gives him a critical glance. “I thought only doctors were allowed to perform examinations on wolves.” 

Jongdae rolls his eyes in response. “What exactly do you think I do when I’m off duty, sweetheart? I’m a licensed assistant.” He chucks a towel at Zitao. “Now hurry up, the sooner I do this, the sooner we can leave.”

Zitao doesn’t respond, room silent save for the rustle of his clothes and the clinking of metal against the wooden floor as he strips. Jongdae turns to give him his privacy, only looking back once the loud crack of Zitao shifting is heard.

If Zitao is an impressive sight as a human, he’s even more awe-inspiring as a wolf.He’s large, paws alone probably bigger than Jongdae’s head, probably strong enough to crush it in if he were so inclined. His fur is a glossy midnight black, strong and lush as Jongdae runs his fingers through it, checking for any sores. He’s oddly pliant like this, letting Jongdae poke and prod him as he inspects him, even obediently opening his jaw when requested. It’s all going well until Jongdae tries to reach under him. Zitao backs away, snapping his teeth in warning and Jongdae bristles. “It’s part of the examination, I have to check your stomach.”

Zitao doesn’t look convinced, growling when Jongdae tries to approach him again and actually headbutting his hand away when he reaches out. Jongdae gives him a frustrated glare. “You are really intent on making this difficult, aren’t you?” Zitao yips and Jongdae sighs, holding up his hands placatingly. “Fine, have it your way.”

He pounces as soon as Zitao turns his head at the sound of Jongdae’s ringtone, getting a good grip on his back and hefting himself up before the younger even realises. He immediately starts trying to buck him off but Jongdae’s been trained in dealing with unruly patients and manages to get a good grip on Zitao’s ears, pinching directly under the soft flesh in lieu of biting. Zitao immediately stops moving and Jongdae grins as he eases himself off, grip still firm. “Roll over, Zitao.”

The actual check up takes only a few minutes but he can feel the other glaring at him the entire time as Jongdae presses a palm against his abdomen, a low rumbling in his throat that tells Jongdae he’d be missing a few fingers if Zitao could move right now.He finishes checking his ribs and lets go of his ear, snorting as Zitao almost falls over in his haste to get away from him. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” he teases.

In response, Zitao knocks him over, Jongdae’s head barely catching the edge of the yoga mat as he falls with a yelp. Zitao looms over him, golden eyes glowing and Jongdae’s wolf is raging, trying to get him into an appropriate position to shift. Zitao lowers his head down till Jongdae can feel every huff of warm breath on his face. He tries to angle his head away, opens his mouth to yell. Then Zitao licks him.

A big, messy wet lick right up his face, and Jongdae sputters as Zitao is suddenly gone, bounding over to the other side of the room, huffing out a series of short barks that are clearly mocking as Jongdae scrambles to wipe at his face. He glares at the other wolf before yanking at his t-shirt, tugging it over his head. “If you want to do it like that, _pup_.”

Jongdae is smaller than Zitao, stockier built with chestnut fur but he’s faster, easily skirting around him as he tries to jump on his back, get to his ears. Zitao rises to the challenge, using his larger size to shake him off easily but his size works against him too as Jongdae slips under him, knocking his hind legs askew and making him lose his balance. It’s been a long time since Jongdae’s roughhoused, not since his last visit to the pack house when his cousins had all tackled him. Even then Jongdae had to hold back for fear of hurting one of them, and it’s exhilarating to be able to use his full strength with Zitao, headbutt him hard in the side, paws scrabbling as they fight. The air gets thick with the smell of sweat, underlined with the sharper aroma of alpha pheromones and if Jongdae could stop to sniff, he’d be able to take separate Zitao’s own distinct scent from his own. As it is, he’s too busy dodging the other’s repeated attempts at bowling him over. He knows they should stop now, shift back before things get too out of hand and their wolves start thinking this is an actual tussle and they lose control.He pulls away first, shifting back with a loud crack as he yells at Zitao to do the same.

He finds himself on his back again, his ear clamped between Zitao’s teeth, the younger boy had thankfully shifted mid-leap but now Jongdae finds himself pinned under six teef of tan muscle. Jongdae has always hated being bit into submission, from his childhood when his mother would clamp down to keep them in line, to med school where the students had to practice restraint methods on each other. He should be snapping at Zitao to let go yet he doesn’t want to. The air is charged, with something more potent than just hormones and Jongdae squirms, suddenly feeling too warm. It breaks the moment, Zitao letting go and scrambling backwards, panic evident as Jongdae stands up and starts pulling his clothes on. “We’re done for today.Tomorrow we’re going to go over restraints and the difference between shifters and non-shifter heats. Be on time.”

He hears Zitao respond as he heads for the door. ‘Oh and one more thing.” He turns to give the boy the scariest glare he can produce. “Bite me again and I’ll neuter you.”

  
***  


As expected, Minseok doesn’t take kindly to Jongdae threatening the new recruit and he apologizes sulkily to Zitao at their next session,Minseok lingering in the doorway to make sure he complies. They manage to stay within in the lines, Zitao dutifully taking notes as Jongdae lectures. He bows when the lesson ends, only muttering a small thanks before leaving, and it’s horribly awkward. Krystal snorts when he confides in her, red nails tapping against the styrofoam of her coffee cup as she picks at her bagel. “You went into full hulking-beast-alpha mode with the kid 30 seconds into meeting him, of course he won’t like you.”

“I didn’t mean it.” He whines, stabbing at his Danish. “I just got overexcited.”  
Krystal gives him a decidedly unimpressed look, and Jongdae is reminded of why she’s the company's most in demand female. “You’re a professional knotter, Jongdae, your entire job is to maintain control. If you’re getting worked up over the new kid then either you're feeling threatened.” She waves away Jongdae’s indignant protests. “Or the kid is deliberately baiting you.”

Jongdae pauses, considering. “I don’t think he was but could be. I mean he is a level three, and they don’t get along with level twos that well.” Relieved at having found a plausible explanation, he digs into his cake, speaking through a mouthful. “It’s probably just bravado to cover up nerves or something.He’ll get over it.”

Krystal gives him a napkin, the disgust on her face evident as he wipes at the red smearing his lips. “And what if he doesn’t.”

“Oh he will. I mean I managed to win over you, no one else is a challenge after that.” Krystal scoffs, pushing her chair back as she rummages through her purse. “I wouldn't be too assured of that.” She pulls out a few bills, tucking them under her plate. “Did Minseok oppa invite him to the housewarming?”

“I think so. Said it would be good for him to meet the rest of the team.” Jongdae pulls a few wrinkled notes out of his pockets, leaving them on the table as he stands. Krystal hums, inspecting her phone as they walk back to the main building. “Do you have an appointment now?”

“Yeah, Yifan texted me, he thinks he has an hour or two so I need to rush.” Krystal pockets her phone, heading for her car. “I’ll see you at the party, then. Try not to scare away the new kid before then.”

Minseok extends the invitation at the end of Jongdae’s last session with Tao. Tao doesn’t immediately reply, instead staring at the red folder his boss had dropped in his lap as if expecting it to grow teeth and bite him. Jongdae waits until Minseok leaves before reaching for the folder. “Let’s see who’s going to be your first.”

Minseok has gone easy on Tao, giving him one of their regulars for his first appointment. Jongdae talks him through the details until Tao looks less like he’s about to vomit his dinner all over the table. He almost feels more nervous than his young charge. Tao’s the first trainee alpha he’s mentored, and Jongdae knows that any mistakes he makes will eventually reflect back on him. He barrages him with tips and suggestions, both in person and over KKT until the younger man threatens to block him. “Hyung, I’ll be fine.” His latest message reads. “I’m prepared, this will be easy.”

Just as Jongdae had expected he gets a call in the midst of his workout two days later. Tao is frantic at the other end. “She said she needs me to come over right away but we were scheduled for the day after tomorrow. I’m not ready!”

“Tao!” Jongdae stops the treadmill, putting the phone in a more secure position. “First things first, breathe.” He waits for the other to comply. “This happens from time to time, heats happen too early or too late.Our job is like being a midwife essentially, be ready to go at pretty much any time. Do you have your bag ready? Totem? Your appointment folder?”

Tao responds affirmatively, and Jongdae instructs him to get into his car and start driving. “The sooner you get there, the better. It’s never good to leave clients for too long.Get’s you bad ratings.” He hears Tao snort on the other end, the muffled thump of a car door shutting. “Call me after you’re done, we can go over it.”

He doesn’t end up seeing Tao until three days later. The entire team is gathered at Minseok’s house, the living room cramped as they all talk over each other, Dongwoo’s loud laugh occasionally drowning them all out. Jongdae is pressed up against Hyojin’s side, her familiar nasal tone loud in his ear as she tells Krystal about the newest piece of recording equipment she’s acquired. Hani is cross-legged on the floor as she fiddles with the tv remote, protesting loudly when Yoongi snatches it out of her hands. Jongdae watches with mild interest as she tackles the older boy, wondering how long it’ll take before he admits defeat. Hani may not be a shifter like the rest of them, but she still packs a mean left hook. In the commotion, he almost misses the sound of the doorbell. Extricating himself from the couch, he makes his way around the squirming couple on the floor, caling out that he’s getting the door. Minseok gives him a grateful smile as he yanks Hani and Yoongi apart, glare strong enough to make both alphas look sheepish. Grinning, Jongdae turns his attention back to the door, fiddling with the numerous bolts on it. (Dongwoo is a bit paranoid.)

Tao stands on the other side, holding a bakery bag in one hand while the other runs nervously through his hair. He’s dressed nicely in a white button down and dark jeans, but Jongdae can still make out the exhaustion on his features. A bruise is peeking out from under his collar, and Jongdae bites back a smile. Letting clients mark you is such a rookie mistake. Tao flushes when he sees him staring, tugging his collar back into place. “Hi, hyung.”

“Hi, pup. Rough weekend?” he snorts at the eye roll he gets in response. Dongwoo-clad in a garish floral apron- pokes his head out from the kitchen, breaking into a wide grin when he sees Tao. “You must be the new boy!”

Tao starts to bow before sputtering and almost tipping over as Dongwoo pulls him into a hug. Jongdae snickers off to the side as Tao flails, reasoning that the younger boy will have to get used to their boss’ fiance’s touchy ways sooner or later. Dongwoo finally lets go, taking the bag. “Go right ahead, they’re all dying to meet you.”

True to form, the living room is in chaos. Hani and Yoongi have abandoned their fight in favour of pinning Minseok to the floor while Hyojin tickles his sides, Krystal recording the chaos. Five heads turn towards them as soon as Tao steps through the entrance, everyone catching the scent of unknown alpha. Jongdae can feel how strung tight Tao is as he lays a hand on his back to guide him forward. “Everyone this is our new team member, Tao.”

There’s a pause before everyone choruses ‘Hi Tao” simultaneously before busting into laughter, and Jongdae briefly wonders whether they had practiced this. He decides to cut Tao some slack, pointing at each of his team members in turn. “The girl with the navel ring and the red lipstick is Hyojin noona, our highest ranked alpha.” Hyojin gives Tao a smile that looks more feral than welcoming. She was never the best at first impressions. “Then there’s Hani noona, our resident lady killer and non-shifter.” Hani gives them a lazy wave, more focused on stuffing her face with the mini samosas Dongwoo has just put out. “Beside her is Yoongi. He’s a big hit with the geriatric demographic because he’s a grandpa.”

“You wanna die today, Kim?” Yoongi glares, looking for all intents and purposes like a disgruntled bear. Jongdae ignores him, gesturing towards Krystal, who’s arguably the most normal of the lot. “And that’s our maknae, Krystal. She joined the team a few months ago, so you’re both newbies. And you’ve met Minseok and Dongwoo hyung.”

Tao stutters out another greeting, bowing clumsily, and Jongdae can practically see the hearts in Dongwoo’s eyes.The short man ushers Tao into the room, shoving a loaded plate into his lap and pushing him onto the couch. Jongdae helps himself to the food, watching out of the corner of his eye as Tao gets accosted by Hani, answering her rapid fire stream of questions to the best of his ability. Minseok is sitting nearby, one hand resting on Dongwoo’s knee as he argues over football scores with Krystal. Jongdae trusts his boss to keep things under control and turns back to listen to Yoongi complain about a particularly clingy client. They get through dinner with minimal issue. The awkwardness begins over dessert when Krystal decides to ask Tao about his first appointment. “So, how did it go with your client? Okay for your first time?”

“You assigned him to Seohyun noona, right? She’s pretty good for a first timer appointment. Shorter heat, fairly straightforward preferences” Yoongi nods approvingly, trying to sneak a peach off of Hani’s plate. “Minseok went easy on you.Now my first appointment, he assigned me Jin hyung. Sweetest person ever normally, but he has the mouth of a sailor during heats. Had to gag him or the neighbours would have complained.” Yoongi hisses as Hani raps his knuckles with her fork, his peach theft thwarted. “But nobody had it as bad as Krystal.”

“Hey, Baekhyun’s not that bad of a client.” Everyone in the room snorts derisively, even Dongwoo rolls his eyes over his drink. “Okay, yeah, he’s a pain in the ass. But he’s easy enough to handle after an orgasm or two.”

Tao’s plate clatters to the floor, everyone’s heads snapping towards him as he stands abruptly. “Where’s the bathroom?”

“I’ll take you.” Jongdae offers, guiding him from the living room.He doesn’t head for the room down the hall however, instead pulling Tao into the kitchen. “Is everything okay?” He notes the red tint to the younger boy’s skin and tsks, reaching up on his tiptoes to press a palm to his forehead. “Are you feverish? That can happen sometimes to newer alphas, especially if you went for too many rounds and got dehydrated.”

“Stop it!” Tao jerks away, almost knocking Jongdae to the ground in his haste. “Can you just please give me some space?”

Jongdae is bewildered but he obliges, putting some distance between the two. The cabinet handle digs into his back, Tao having claimed the more comfortable real estate by the fridge. Jongdae takes in his posture, shoulders tense, head ducked down, arms folded across his chest. _Scared_ his brain supplies,drawing on years of experience of assessing a client's’ body language. _Unsure_. Normally he’d try to offer physical comfort, verbal reassurances to ease his client, but he’s not quite sure if that same technique will work on Tao. Instead he turns to find a glass, pouring out some water and holding it out towards him. After a moment, Tao accepts. 

“It’s just-” Tao starts after taking a drink, grip white knuckled on the glass. “I don’t know how you guys can be so...blunt about everything.”

Something clicks for Jongdae. “You mean about our appointments?”

Tao nods, setting the glass down. “I get that the job is of a somewhat….provocative nature but I find it uncomfortable to talk about clients or sessions like that. It’s weird.”

Jongdae wants to kick himself for not realizing earlier.While alpha caretakers are more accepted nowadays, there are still some packs that disapprove of the field and Blood Moon is known for having conservative stances on such matters. “I’m sorry, we didn’t realise. We’re all so used to discussing between ourselves that we didn’t realise it would be awkward for you. You could have said something, we wouldn’t have minded.”

Tao shrugs, looking more bashful now and Jongdae should _not_ be feeling the urge to pinch his cheeks. Tao is a grown man. A grown man with adorable cheeks.Jongdae clears his throat, stepping away. ‘Clear your head if you want and come back into the living room when you’re ready. You don’t want to miss out on dessert, Minseok hyung’s cakes are legendary.”

The atmosphere in the living room is a bit more subdued when he enters, Hyojin beckoning him over. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. Just a bit flustered.” He addresses all of them this time. “Maybe we should tone it down a bit.The kid’s new, and he’s from an old school pack, he’s not used to all the work talk yet.”

Minseok reaches over to flick Yoongi on the forehead, eliciting a startled yelp. “I told you you were being too crude.I should start including etiquette lessons as part of the introductory training. _Alphas_.” 

Dongwoo cranes his head to try and see into the the hallway. “Did he leave?” Yoongi gets a swat to the back of the head this time. “I can’t believe you scared off the new boy!”

“He’s still here, just freshening up.” Yoongi mutters about workplace abuse in the background, moving to sit somewhere out of the others’ reach. “When he comes back, please behave.I don’t want to lose another team member. Covering Taemin’s clients was a bitch.”

Tao shyly makes his return a few minutes later, apologizing for his abrupt exit, and Jongdae can see Minseok physically restrain Dongwoo from leaping up to hug him. Krystal expertly steers the conversation towards Minseok’s new house, and Dongwoo starts talking a mile a minute about paint swatches and central locations before dragging them all up for an impromptu tour. His enthusiasm is infectious, and even Jongdae-who can’t tell a chrome bathroom fixture from plasticine- joins in admiring the various rooms. The last one is the nursery, the walls a pretty mint colour with hamster decals (“I picked them because they looked like Minseok, don’t you think?”) and giant stuffed dinosaur taking up one corner. Unopened furniture sets litter the floor and Dongwoo kicks at one of them. “I keep meaning to build these but I’m terrible with DIY and Minseok never has time.” 

“I could help.” Tao offers, almost too softly to be heard. He scratches at his hair, choosing to address the floor instead of Dongwoo directly. “I build furniture a lot for the pack. I’m pretty good with tools.” He looks up then, smiling. “I have experiences with making cribs too.”

There’s silence and then Dongwoo launches himself at Tao, wrapping him in a bear hug. “Minseok, you hire him full time, I demand it,” he orders, petting a flustered Tao’s head. “Fire Yoongi if you have to.”

Yoongi loudly protests that any child of theirs would suffer from not having him as a role model, earning disbelieving snorts from the assembled women. Jongdae eyes Minseok, noting how detached the other man has looked since they entered the room, his eyes running over the lovingly stacked onesies and toys blankly. He doesn’t even step in when Hani pulls Yoongi into a headlock, the two of them ostensibly fighting over who’s more deserving of being a godparent. It’s extremely out of character for him and Jongdae makes a mental note to bring up the topic next time he manages to sucker Minseok into going for drinks.

Later, when they’ve helped clear up and Krystal has escorted a thoroughly inebriated Hani home, Tao and Jongdae say their own goodbyes, weighed down by the bags of food Minseok insists on packing them, muttering about bachelors and their terrible eating habits under his breath. Jongdae tosses said bag in the backseat, fumbling for his keys with the other hand. “How do you plan on getting home?

“Subway.” Tao looks more relaxed now, reaching up to hook two fingers in his collar and tug the three buttons open, tan skin peeking through the gap. Jongdae has the absurd urge to reach over and fix it for him but he refrains. “Let me give you a ride,” he offers, unlocking the driver’s side door. “It’s not safe to travel alone this late.”

Tao gives him a searching look, corner of his mouth quirked up. “I can make it home on my own.” The unsaid _I’m an alpha_ lingers between them, and Jongdae fumbles for an excuse. “I know that, I just wanted to talk over some stuff with you. Work stuff.” The excuse sounds lame to his own ears, and he knows Tao notices but the other gets into the car anyways. Mollified, Jongdae pulls out of Minseok’s driveway, keying in the directions for Blood Moon’s pack enclosure, near the outskirts of the city. It’s far out of the way for Jongdae, but the idea of long drive sounds quite nice.And it has nothing to do with his choice of companion. Nothing whatsoever.

Tao falls asleep halfway through the drive, face smushed against the cold glass of the window. Jongdae takes advantage of a red light to look at him more closely, ignoring the part of his brain admonishing him for being a creep. Tao looks a lot younger in repose,mouth pressed into a tiny pout and hands wrapped loosely around himself. Jongdae shrugs off his own jacket, balling it up and carefully sliding it between Tao’s head and the glass, a makeshift pillow of sorts. Tao stirs but doesn’t wake, and Jongdae feels strangely happy.The fact that Tao’s wolf is calm enough to let him sleep soundly while in a car with him means that some kind of trust has been established.

The entrance of Blood Moon’s reservation can be spotted from far off, the neon red hanja at the gate visible from minutes away. Tao finally stirs when they’re stopped by the guards at the entrance, blearily blinking his eyes open. “We’re here?”

“Yeah and I’d appreciate it if you’d let your packmates know, I don’t think they like me too much.” The two burly alphas guarding the gate are shooting him suspicious glances, and Jongdae would rather avoid any misunderstandings. Tao rolls down the window, Jongdae’s jacket almost falling outside.The younger alpha looks confused. “Isn’t this yours?”

“I thought you could use a pillow.” The alphas at the gate are now walking this way and Jongdae nudges Tao. “Anytime now.”

Tao sticks his head out the window and yells something in Mandarin.The guards finally return to their post and Tao unbuckles his seatbelt. “You can’t go any further without the permit. I’ll walk from here.” He’s still holding Jongdae’s jacket, working a metal button between his fingers. “Um, could I return this to you tomorrow?”

“Why-” Jongdae begins to ask before seeing a small wet patch on the right sleeve. The thought of Tao drooling on his favorite jacket is really kind of gross, but Jongdae feels more endeared, stopping himself before he embarsses the other. “Yeah, go for it. The walk back will be a bit chilly anyways.” He takes a chance reaching over to ruffle the younger boy’s hair. “Go and rest. Eat a lot,stay hydrated and relax. Our job is to take care of omegas, but you can’t do that unless you’re taking care of yourself too.”

Tao mumbles something in response, rolling his eyes slightly but Jongdae swears he sees a smile on his face as he steps out of the car, giving him a wave before walking off into the forest.

  
***  


Jongdae is on call again that weekend, lounging around the apartment of one of his favorite clients, Sunyoung. Sunyoung doesn’t have as high a sex drive around her ovulation as most omegas do. Instead she develops a fierce urge to nest, spending hours cleaning or cooking. Jongdae’s job is to make sure she doesn’t go overboard. The few times Sunyoung had tried to tackle her heat alone, she’d ended up spending an entire paycheck online on bedding, scrubbed her bathroom tiles so hard that the design actually faded off and on one particularly interesting occasion, adopted seven cats. The other advantage of having him around is that Sunyoung has someone to fuss over and Jongdae is all too content to sit back and let her stuff him full of food or massage his forehead or whatever she thinks he needs. All in the name of client satisfaction of course.

Right now Sunyoung is bustling about the kitchen in just an apron and her panties, cooking something that smells absolutely heavenly and Jongdae’s stomach growls loudly. They’d had sex twenty minutes ago when Sunyoung’s sex drive had finally flared up, signalling the end of her heat and she’d gotten out of bed right afterwards and asked him what he wanted for lunch. Jongdae almost envies her stamina.

“So, how’s everything at work?” she asks once they start eating the food, some kind of chicken stir-fry in a sauce that Jongdae is pretty sure is ambrosia. He makes sure to tell her this, Sunyoung loves praise and she preens under the attention, scooping more chicken onto his plate. He answers her through a mouthful of rice. “We have a new boy.”

That gets her attention. Sunyoung has a longstanding contract with Minseok’s team, meaning that she’s used to seeing Jongdae and his teammates and they’re all subjected to her unique brand of mothering . “What’s he like?” she asks, eyes brightening at the prospect of another person to baby. “Please tell me Minseok didn’t take on another grump, Yoongi’s bad enough.” Sunyoung still hasn’t forgiven Yoongi for rejecting a batch of her carrot muffins at their last appointment. Jongdae, who is pretty sure he’s had wet dreams about said muffins, understands. “No, the new boy-Tao- he’s sweet.” It’s a strange term to use a for a six foot alpha with biceps the size of grapefruits but Jongdae thinks it’s fitting. “He’s young too, just turned twenty-one. I think Minseok will assign him to for your next appointment. He’s a big eater, you two should get along great.”

“I can’t wait, then.” Sunyoung picks up his empty plate as Jongdae groans,his stomach aching slightly from the sheer volume of food he’s put away. “Do you want me to pack the rest for you to take home?” she asks although they both know she’ll do it anyways, along with several other dishes that will be enough to keep his fridge stocked for a week.

Jongdae starts collecting his things from around the apartment, grabbing the file folder last. Sunyoung has gotten dressed, the orange of her sundress pretty against her tan skin as she helps him pack his bag. One final hug and then he’s out the door, heading for his car. Appointments with Sunyoung always leave him feeling happier and he sings along to the radio on the drive to the company.

The mood inside is equally as jovial, the entire office celebrating the baby announcement of one of team six’s members. Jungah stands at the head of the table, one hand settled above her growing belly, the other wielding a large knife as she expertly cuts slices of cake to pass out. Her beta boyfriend Jinki stands to the side, the smile on his face fond as he watches her laugh and bicker with her workmates over their playful teasing. Some are taking bets for whether the baby will be a wolf like his father or go after Jungah. Jungah grimaces at the thought. “Don’t jinx me, please. My entire family are non-shifters. I don’t know what I’d do if this one turned out to be a biter.” The smile she shares with Jinki tells a different story. It’s all very fun and cute, but Jongdae feels strangely nauseated by the whole affair, especially when their co-workers insist on commemorating the occasion with pictures, making them do increasingly cheesy poses with the cake. Jongdae takes advantage of the din to steal two slices, worming his way through the crowd to head for Minseok’s office.

Minseok is barely visible from the glass windows of his office but Jongdae frowns when he sees that the other man is hunched forward, fingers running through his hair over and over. Jongdae’s worked with him long enough to know that it’s one of Minseok’s habits when he’s particularly stressed, he almost gives himself bald patches when they submit end of the year financial reports. He knocks awkwardly with the back of his hand, not waiting for a response before pushing the door open. Minseok looks up at the sound, hastily flipping the sheets he was scanning. Jongdae holds out the cake. “I hope you like strawberry.”

Minseok accepts the plate but puts it to the side, instead gesturing for Jongdae’s appointment folder. “How did things go with Sunyoung?”

“I probably gained twenty pounds in the past 72 hours, so pretty fantastic.” Jongdae makes himself comfortable on the chair, digging into his own slice. “How’s things?”

“Alright.” Minseok isn’t paying attention to him, instead punching in numbers on his laptop. “All of you passed your monthly evaluations, by the way. You’re getting a 20% bonus this month.” Minseok snorts when he sees Jongdae’s pleased smile. “Please put it in your savings account like I told you.You don’t need another stack of old records.”

Jongdae’s outraged gasp is drowned out by the sound of the office door opening. Jonghyun, team eleven’s department head sticks his head in. “Minseok, stop being such a hermit.Jungah wants a picture with all the staff.”

Minseok looks like he’d rather extract all his teeth out one by one sans anaesthesia but acquiesces, standing slowly. “I suppose I should go put in an appearance.” He nods towards Jongdae who’s making leery eyes towards Minseok’s still untouched slice. “Go for it.”

 

Jongdae’s always been too nosy for his own good and he waits until the door has shut behind Minseok before making a beeline for the desk. The papers Minseok was inspecting earlier are half hidden under his appointment folder, and he takes a minute to memorize the position.With how eagle-eyed his boss is, how all precautions must be taken. The stack appears to be some kind of form, and Jongdae flips until he gets to the first page. The word _Adoption_ stares back at him in large block letters and he pauses, confused. It’s well known that Minseok and Dongwoo have been trying to adopt for a while now and Jongdae could have sworn they’d submitted their application months back. His wolf detects the sound of footsteps making their way to the office, and he hastily puts everything back in it’s original place, sitting down just as Minseok re-enters, looking even grumpier than before. Jongdae looks up from his powered off phone screen, feigning surprise. “That was quick.”

“Didn’t feel the need to linger,” Minseok mutters, sinking back into his desk chair. “Anyways, you can leave. Have a good long weekend.” He glances at Jongdae’s distraught expression. “You forgot it was a full moon this weekend, right?” Jongdae’s answering whine answers the question, and Minseok finally smiles. “You’ll be fine, Dae. Before you leave, check the cabinet. Tao was looking for you earlier. I think he left whatever it was there.”

His jacket has been neatly folded and stored in a plastic shirt case, his name carefully spelt out on the tag. The idea of Tao meticulously folding and labelling laundry is simultaneously amusing and really cute. Jongdae tucks the package under his arm, giving Minseok a wave as he makes his way out the door. The last thing he sees is Minseok staring at the cake slice, garish blue frosting spelling out “baby” on top. He lifts his fork and drags the tines over it until the letters are indecipherable.

  
***  


Jongdae has never considered himself to be a lone wolf but he really wishes he was every time the full moon comes around. Full moons mean that all members of his pack within the city are required to report to their reservation, no exceptions allowed or else they face the wrath of the head alpha. Jongdae had been raised on horror stories of young, impulsive wolves who’d disobeyed orders and been dragged back to the pack and he has no desire to become one of them.The one time he’d slept through first howl, he’d woken up to find that his power had been cut off.

Harvest Moon is one of the oldest packs in Korea, having been the original settlers of Seoul, and it shows from their reservation. They occupy a large apartment complex in the center of the city, twenty floors filled with the pack’s families. The off reservation families will be driving in, so Jongdae gets there early, not particularly keen on fighting for parking. The lobby is full of people, all scented differently but with the same familiar undercurrent that signifies pack. Jongdae stops to bow to them, barely recognizing anyone, but that’s normal in a pack with over a hundred members. He fails to notice the whispering coming from around the corner, muffled thumps of tails hitting the wall. He lets out a yelp as he’s tackled from behind, several tiny bodies knocking him to the floor. A grinning face pops up in front of his. “Hi Jongdae hyung!”

“Seungcheol.” He tries to smile at the boy sitting on his chest, it probably comes out looking pained. Another tiny heads pops up on his right. “Seungkwan. So that must mean Hansol is somewhere here too.” The tiny brown haired pup waves from behind Seungcheol, ears twitching. Jongdae smiles back before sitting up. “What are you rascals up to?”

“Mama’s helping cook the food, and she told us to go play. Hyung, look!” Seungkwan points at his head, scrunching his face in concentration.There’s a small pop, and then his ears are gone, retracted into his skull. Jongdae claps accordingly, reaching over to ruffle his hair. “You can control it now!”

Seungkwan puffs out his chest. “That’s because I’m a big boy now! Me n’ Seungcheol. Not Hansol though. He’s a puppy!” Hansol growls, tiny black ears twitching and Jongdae grabs hold of him before he tackles the other. “No fighting boys. Hansol will get there too. Who knows, maybe his wolf will be bigger than yours, so be careful.” He presses an affectionate kiss to the top of his head before standing. “I have to go talk to alpha now, stay out of trouble you three.”

The alpha council holds court in the penthouse suite, and Jongdae takes the elevator all the way up, the journey taking a ridiculously long time as people keep getting on and off. He then has to wait in line while other go give their greetings, fighting back his irritation at the delay. Finally he’s next and he drops into a bow, keeping his head lowered until the alpha clears his throat. “Kim Jongdae? You are Soojin’s son?”

“Yes, alpha.” He’s uncharacteristically demure, having had proper presenting manner drilled into him from a young age. The alpha eyes him closely. “How old are you?”

“24, alpha.” The amount of scrutiny has him sweating, his wolf clawing at his insides, trying to get away from the overwhelmingly intimidating aura of the head alpha. He finally nods in dismissal and Jongdae is all too eager to escape the intimidating atmosphere.

His mother is busy helping with preparations for the night’s hunt so he has lunch with his dad, chatting about everything from his clinic shifts to baseball scores. His dad insists on clearing up, pushing him towards his childhood bedroom, wall still covered in girlband posters. “You should rest before tonight’s hunt.”

When he was younger Jongdae had always thought of full moon runs as exciting. He and his friend would always sneak to the windows of the basement where the pups would sleep while their parents were out, climbing over each other to try and get a glimpse of the adult wolves running by, the night air pierced with howls. He had impatiently waited for his first rut, eager to be allowed to participate.

Adult Jongdae is remarkably less enthused about full moon runs. Due to the location of their reserve, midnight runs are held in a field on the outskirts of the city and they all have to pile into vans to reach. A deer is usually released at some point to be hunted before the unmated wolves go off and let the mated couples get to it. It’s all very efficient. Boring.

Tonight is no different. Jongdae sticks to the outer flank as they hunt, mind more focused on the work waiting for him back at the clinic.There’s a loud cry as the animal is finally caught and the wolves let out victory howls, the sound echoing across the field. Jongdae joins in, relieved that he can finally leave. The deer is hoisted onto a wolf’s back to be carted back to the vans, and then a second howl is released, a signal for all unmated wolves to clear out unless they want to play voyeur to mating couples. Jongdae is usually unaffected by this part, he gets enough sex on a weekly basis as it is yet tonight, witnessing all the mated couples nosing at each other, the air thick with pheromones, it all has him feeling more irritable than usual. He’s the first one to bolt off the field, shifting back once he reaches the vans. He grabs the first items of clothing that look like they’ll fit, tugging them on quickly. The pregnant beta assigned to the vans eyes him critically. “That eager to leave?”

“I have a late shift at the clinic.” It’s technically true except his shift is scheduled for tomorrow. The beta doesn’t inquire further, striking him off the list and nodding at him. “You can go.”

The streets are always quiet during full moons and he chooses to jog to the clinic, working off some of the residual energy the night brings. By the time he reaches the clinic he’s a sweaty mess, shirt sticking to his skin.He takes a detour to the employee rooms to shower and change into his scrubs. The clinic is empty for now, most of the employees having been given leave for tonight.Kyungsoo, a lone wolf, is the only other person in the building and he gives Jongdae a grateful wave when he sees him. “Can you take over a for a while? I need to go grab some dinner.”

Jongdae waves him off, already getting comfortable behind the reception desk. The clinic probably won’t see much of a rush tonight. Most of the patients will start trickling in tomorrow morning once injuries from a night of overzealous hunting-or mating- make themselves known. Jongdae pulls up his phone, intent on beating his high score on Spider solitaire. His penchant for ‘old people games’ gets poked fun at by his friends but jokes on them, once they’re all toothless and gray haired, Jongdae will be the only one still retaining his superior intellectual abilities.

Half an hour later he’s abandoned the game to sift through patient files, amusing himself by reading through some of the wackier cases. He’s midway through a report on a panicking alpha mother who’d brought her son in after he’d accidentally eaten his father’s suppressants and demanded his stomach be pumped before he became an omega. ( _“The patients of this clinic once again remind me why I have no faith in Korea’s education system”_ -Yup, this was definitely written by Kibum) when the front doors of the clinic slide open. He quickly takes his feet off the desk, straightening his scrubs. ‘Hi, how can I help yo-Tao?”

The other alpha looks just as surprised to see him. “Hyung?”. Jongdae zeroes in on the towel Tao has wrapped around his forearm, instantly making his way to the other side of the counter. Tao bats his hands away. “Hyung, it’s fine, this can wait. Can you look at Junhui first?”

“Junhui?” His question is answered when a young pink haired woman enters the clinic, leading a tearful boy with her. The boy is sniffling, clearly in pain but trying to hide it and Jongdae’s maternal instincts come roaring in. “Where does it hurt, sweetheart?”

“M-my arm. I think I broke it.” Judging from the swelling and the way the boy tenses at the slightest movement, Jongdae guesses the same. ‘Let’s get you into the room, I can check it better in there.”

There isn’t really a need for an x-ray, Jongdae can pretty clearly identify the point of the break as he gently prods the boy’s arm. Junhui explains through gritted teeth that he’d accidentally gone off course during the run and had ended up falling into a rock base. Tao mouths ‘first time’ behind him, and Jongdae nods sympathetically. Accidents are pretty common for young wolves, especially when they’re not used to their wolf forms yet. “I think the best thing to do for this is to let your body heal it. Spend the next few days shifted, it’ll make the process faster. You can buy Comfrey supplements from the pharmacy, those will help.”

“We grow our own back at the reservation,” the woman speaks up for the first time, and Jongdae takes a moment to get a better look at her. She’s standing close to Tao, one hand resting on his arm. He ignores his irritation. “Fresh herbs are even better than. You’ll be better in no time.” This he addresses to Junhui, reaching over to ruffle the boy’s hair. 

The younger still looks apprehensive, biting at his bottom lip. ‘Will it hurt?”

There’s no point in lying. “It will. But I think you’re strong enough to handle it right?” Junhui looks uncertain but nods obediently. “That’s the spirit.I’ll prescribe you some painkillers just in case.” He fumbles around for his prescription pad, scrawling  
the names on it. The woman takes the sheet, squinting at the writing. “The pharmacist will be able to decipher it,” Jongdae assures her, noting that she’s now holding Tao’s hand. “There’s a pharmacy down the block that’s still open.”

“I’ll handle it.” She waits until Jongdae’s finished securing Junhui’s arm in a sling. “Junhui, you should come with me. The doctor needs to see Tao’s arm, and I know you’re not good with blood.”

“Blood?” In his preoccupation with Junhui, Jongdae hadn’t noticed that Tao’s towel has turned a worryingly dark shade of brown or the way the other is now swaying on his feet. “Holy shit!”

The other two leave and Jongdae pushes Tao onto the gurney, reaching for his rubber gloves. ‘Idiot, why didn’t you tell me it had gotten worse?” He pulls the towel away, revealing three long gashes down Tao’s forearm.”Fuck Tao, were you battling a sabre tooth?” 

“Hunting. That buck was not in the mood to be eaten, he caught me with his antlers.” Tao winces as Jongdae sets about cleaning the wound, wiping carefully around the tears. He frowns when he sees that the gashes are still trickling rivulets of blood. “Why haven’t you started healing yet?”

“I think some wolfsbane might have gotten into the wound. Seriously!” He protests as Jongdae looks at him in disbelief. “The deer are smart, they roll around in it before full moons.”

Jongdae shakes his head despairingly as he sets about mixing the anti-inflammatory they keep on hand for wolfsbane. “You get attacked by a deer and poisoned too. Maybe your pack should leave you behind with the pups next time.”

“Hey!” Tao’s indignant protest makes Jongdae grin, his back still facing the other man. “I’m a great hunter, okay. I’ve taken down stags alone before.”

“Sure, sure.” Jongdae soothes, Tao’s reply cutting off into a yelp as Jongdae swabs the the medicine onto the gashes. Instantly trickles of purple begin to seep out, and they both grimace, Jongdae reaching for a towel to wipe up the sticky trails. Tao whines as he swabs over it again. “That hurts.”

“It’s the only way to get the poison out, unless you have a mate, so deal with it for now.” Jongdae tries to be gentler as he works over the second gash, and Tao sighs. “I never understood why only mate’s saliva can neutralize wolfsbane. Is it some kind of natural discrimination against single wolves?”

Jongdae laughs, the sound echoing in the empty space. “Not exactly. It’s more of an evolutionary thing. In the old days, unmated wolves used to die from even the smallest bit of wolfsbane poisoning since there was no other way to get it out of your system then to clean it out, and other wolves couldn't do it for them because their instincts wouldn’t let them. We’re basically built to fear it. The only time we can override the survival instinct is to help someone we’re bonded to. It’s why mom’s can do it for pups till a certain age and then later, mates.” Jongdae squeezes more liquid out, noting that the first gash is already looking better, the bleeding having stopped. “Kind of romantic in its own weird way.”

Tao snorts but doesn’t reply and Jongdae glances up to see that the other’s eyelids are drooping. He’s probably exhausted, both from the injury and the slow approach of dawn, all the extra energy the full moon brings fading away. Jongdae does a final few dabs until he’s certain no more poison is trickling out. He bandages the arm, and Tao stirs, blinking sleepily at him. “You done?”

“Yeah you should be good but if you start feeling sick or feverish at any point in time, go to the hospital immediately.” Jongdae watches Tao sway on his feet as he climbs off the gurney. “On second thought, maybe you should just spend the night here.You look like you’re about to keel over.”

Tao looks tempted by the idea but shakes his head. “No, I need to make sure Jia and Junhui get back safe. Maybe next time.” He struggles to get the door open, and Jongdae takes pity on him, reaching over to do it for him. Junhui and the pink haired woma  
n-Jia- are in the waiting room, engrossed in the latest episode of We Got Mated. Jia turns when they enter. “All done?”

Tao responds in mumbled Mandarin and Junhui carefully stands, heading for the lobby door. “Our taxi’s waiting outside, I’ll go tell him we’re coming.” He bowly shyly to Jongdae. “Thank you Dr.Kim.”

“We should head out too.” Jia says, reaching for Tao’s hand and linking their fingers together. Tao mumbles out his goodbye and they make their way outside hand in hand, Jongdae’s eyes locked on them all the while. He nearly drops his prescription pad when Tao moves to hold the door open for her to sit, the fabric of her dress tightening against her as he gets in. She’s pregnant.

  
***  


Work on Monday morning is intense as the clinic deals with an influx of injured wolves, all of them running ragged on a few hours of sleep and some caffeine. Jongdae’s colleagues cast him envious looks when he gets a sudden call from Minseok asking him to come in.Thankfully his side gig as an alpha caretaker counts towards his clinic hours, so he can balance the too.Still, he rarely gets calls during clinic shifts, Minseok has his schedule memorized and usually tries to work around it. He quickens his pace towards the other’s office, almost tripping over a box of silicone knots someone’s left outside Team fourteen’s office.

Minseok is looking happier today, probably because of the lapful of Dongwoo he has, the latter sorting through Minseok’s desk, complaining loudly about how he doesn’t have pictures of them set up and that he should really replace the furniture with something sturdier. It’s the same conversation they have every time Dongwoo comes by to the office and judging by the way Minseok has his head pressed against Dongwoo’s back, arms wrapped around his waist, he doesn’t really mind hearing it again. Jongdae would normally tease but he knows how hard full moon runs are on the two of them, so he lets it go. Minseok looks up when he enters, arms still locked tight around his fiance. “Oh good, you made it. Where’s Tao?”

“Tao?” he asks, right as the office door opens and Tao steps inside. He looks like he’d run over in a hurry, hair disheveled and dressed in a ratty white tank top and ripped jeans. Jongdae scrunches up his nose. “You reek.”

“I was chopping wood.” Tao scowls, picking bits of wood out of his hair.”Hyung, what’s the emergency?” This is addressed to Minseok who reaches around Dongwoo to throw a file at them. “It’s Yixing.”

Jongdae is immediately reaching for the file. “I didn’t bring my car.”

Minseok tosses a pair of keys at Tao who fumbles to catch them. “Sign out one of the company vehicles. Just hurry up.”

“I’ll explain in the car.” Jongdae drags a visibly confused Tao along with him as they take the elevator to the ground floor. Jongdae waits until they’re pulling out of the garage before addressing him. “Did you grab a supply bag?”

Tao nods, giving him a sideways glance. “Why are both of us going? Who is this client?”

Jongdae curses as they hit a red light, wanting to get to their destination as fast as possible. “Yixing is a special client. Have you heard of ovumetris?” Tao looks at him like he’s speaking Latin. “Yeah, thought so. It’s a disorder where an omega produces too many hormones during their heat. This means they can have heats lasting for weeks at a time, and they have the highest risk of complications during heats. Yixing is an especially bad case because he’s allergic to suppressants which could control it. So whenever his heat happens, he needs two people to help him out. Minseok hyung usually assigns Yoongi and I because both of us have medical knowledge, but I guess he was already on call today. So, now it’s us.” The light turns green, and Jongdae presses on the accelerator. Tao is looking nervous as he fixes his hair in the rearview mirror. “Wish I’d known earlier, I would have changed.” He tugs at his tank top, trying to hide a large hole near the bottom. “Not the best way to make an impression on a client.”

“You look fine.” And Jongdae isn’t even lying as he sneaks another glance at Tao out of the corner of his eye. Tao is actually really attractive like this, the tank doing little to hide the defined muscles of his chest and biceps. He does smell like sweat, but it’s intermingled with the scent of pine and his own pheromones. Jongdae can see how some might find it appealing. He frowns, shaking his head slightly as they pull up outside Yixing’s apartment. “Let’s go.”

Yixing is a small man, pale-skinned with dark brown hair and a dimple that makes itself known whenever he smiles. He teaches dance at the local community center and occasionally volunteers at the clinic. That’s how they’d first met, even before Minseok had assigned him as Yixing’s caretaker, and it’s the image Jongdae carriers around with him of the other man. Strong, capable, and cheerful.

Yixing during his heats is the exact opposite of that, however. The man is curled up in the foetal position in his bedroom, barely stirring when Jongdae and Tao enter, the latter lingering in the background, uncertain of how to proceed. Yixing’s hormones are thick in the air, almost nauseatingly so, and Jongdae tries to breathe in as little as he can. “Xing? Xing, it’s Jongdae, can you hear me?”

Yixing doesn’t move at first until Jongdae repeats the question, louder this time. He rolls onto his side, squinting up at him. “Jongdae?”

“I’m here.” He helps him sit up, arm around his waist for support. Yixing’s already burning up, and Jongdae reaches for the bottle of water on the nightstand, helping him take a drink. “Tao, get the thermometer. It’s in the inside pocket.”

Yixing looks up when Tao approaches, mouth dropping open into a small “o” of surprise. “You’re new.”

Tao smiles, crouching down in front of Yixing and taking his hand. “I am. I’m Tao, I’m the new recruit. Nice to me meet you, Yixing.”

“Another Chinese, that’s nice.” Yixing smiles before his body is wracked by another heat spasm, and he’s gasping for air, hunched over as he clutches his chest. Instantly Tao’s got a grip on him, easing him back on the bed. “It’s okay, it’s okay, we’ve got you.” His voice is impressively steady, betraying none of the panic on his face when he turns to stare at Jongdae. Jongdae takes over then, tugging Yixing’s sweatpants off while Tao does his shirt. “Tao, go to the kitchen and get some water and towels. You’re going to have to keep his temperature down.” He strokes Yixing’s face until the other opens his eyes. ‘How bad is it, Xing?”

Yixing’s voice is strained. “A seven.”

“Can you do without the painkillers for one round?” Yixing barely flinches when Jongdae strokes a lubed finger over his rim, instead pushing back on the touch. “I think so,” he breathes out. “Just hurry.”

Tao starts a little when he returns and finds Jongdae three fingers deep in Yixing, but he takes it in stride, setting about the task of soaking Yixing. Jongdae fumbles with the condom, hands too lube slick to pull it on and he sighs. “Tao.”

Tao turns a very unflattering shade of beetroot when he sees what Jongdae needs him to do, hands shaking as he rips the wrapper open. Even Yixing laughs at that, giving Tao a pat on the head. “Cute.” His next words trail off in a whine when Jongdae slides in, clenching his hands tight into the bedding.

Jongdae had once tried to explain the difference between sex and what he does for a living to his friends. “It’s not just fucking,” he’d insisted, punching Chanyeol in the shoulder as the other drunkenly made thrusting motions against Kwanghee. “Like yeah we’re technically having sex, but it’s not like it’s for fun.The entire time I have to stay focused on the client and make sure they’re okay. It’s work and hard work at that.” Chanyeol had started giggling then. ‘You said _hard_.” And Jongdae had given up.

Maybe if they could have seen the work Tao and Jongdae put in over the next hour, they would understand better. Jongdae focuses on Yixing’s body, keeps track of any outward signs of something going wrong, gives Tao orders on what to do. Any awkwardness that should exist from having a co worker present in such an intimate setting is dispelled when both are so focused on taking care of the third party. It takes three long hours before Yixing’s heat subsides somewhat, enough time for Jongdae to cajole him into eating some soup and taking his painkillers.Tao gives him a wide-eyed glance when he pulls the IV stand from the closet, hooking one up to a now asleep Yixing. He gestures to Tao to accompany him outside.

The exhaustion catches up to him as soon as he enters the living room, the air in here less polluted with hormones. Groaning, he flops against the couch, massaging at his forehead and dimly registers Tao taking a seat on the other end of the couch. “You should eat,” he mumbles to the younger man. “Keep your strength up.”

“You’re the one who was doing all the work.” Tao sounds unusually quiet and Jongdae cracks his eyes open, sitting up to appraise him. “Everything okay?”

Tao doesn’t speak and then shakes his head. ‘Hyung, right now, in there….he was in so much _pain_.” His voice is strained, face clenched in a strange mixture of disbelief and sympathy. “I’ve had ruts before, and I thought that’s what it must be like for omegas but this-this is horrible. He can’t move or speak,he’s so weak-” Tao cuts off mid-sentence, and Jongdae gives him a tired smile. He knows exactly what Tao’s feeling right now. 

“It’s easy to forget isn't it? When you're an alpha you get told from childhood how amazing heats are. They’re necessary for producing children and we get great sex out of it..But no one tells you of how bad it is for the people undergoing the heats. Or more like we're trained not to care about them.” Jongdae’s laugh is mirthless. “This job forces you to confront that. And when you get cases like Yixing, where he can’t even live normally because of this, it’s the worst kind of reality shock, isn’t it?”

Tao nods, blinking furiously, and Jongdae’s chest tightens when he sees that the other boy’s eyes are suspiciously watery. “I just hate-” Tao’s voice is husky, and he coughs, trying to maintain composure. “I hate seeing people hurt. That’s part of why I got into this job, I thought I could help others out. But this…” Tao swipes at his eyes angrily. “Maybe I’m not strong enough for this.”

“You are.” Jongdae’s tone leaves no room for argument, and he moves to place an arm around Tao. The younger doesn’t even hesitate to slump against him, fitting himself against his side. “Minseok and I basically threw you in the deep end without giving you a chance to prepare and you still did so well. I wouldn’t have been able to handle things without you.” He feels more than sees Tao’s shy smile, pressed against his shoulder. “There’s nothing wrong with caring for a client. It makes you better at your job.”

They stay like that for a while, Jongdae feeling oddly at ease and he’s almost asleep when Tao’s stomach growls loudly. He laughs, extricating himself from the other’s grip. ‘Let’s find something to eat.”

Tao ask more questions as they eat, opting for cereal since Yixing’s fridge is stuffed full of strange things like kale and quinoa and whatever the hell radicchio is. Jongdae tries to answer as best he can, drawing on all the details he remembers from past appointments with Yixing and Tao looks a bit less tense once they're finished, standing side by side to rinse off the bowls. Tao is frowning as he wipes down the dishes, stacking them neatly into the rack. “Isn’t there anything doctors can do for him? Medicine of some sort?”

“He’s allergic to suppressants. The only option left for him is surgery and he can’t find a doctor willing to perform it. Unmated, childless omegas don’t get to decide for themselves because doctors don’t want a lawsuit in case they end up regretting it. Never mind that Yixing has been trying to get it done since he was thirteen.”

Tao frowns. “Who the fuck even makes these rules?”

“Medical associations and the government.Who are mostly alphas.”

“Alphas are assholes.” Tao states bluntly and Jongdae laughs, patting him on the back. “Yeah, that’s another truth this job forces you to confront.”

  
***  


They catch a few hours of rest before Yixing wakes up again, calling for them. It’s Tao’s turn this time to take over. Jongdae watches him as he murmurs soothing words to Yixing, stops to ask him if he’s okay, how he’s feeling. He feels almost proud at how composed Tao is, how capably he handles Yixing, he’s learnt well. He looks good like this too, domineering and strong, hips steady as he rocks into him, hands steady on the curve of his waist. And Jongdae wonders what it would be like to be in Yixing’s position with Tao above him, taking care of him. Fucking him. He cuts that thought off before it can lead anywhere further. Now is not the time for distractions.

It takes another day before Yixing’s heat breaks, the worst of the symptoms having receded. Once Jongdae is sure that Yixing isn’t going to have another wave, he calls for the personal nurse the company provides to come over and help him out until he’s fully back to normal in a day or two. Yixing is a bit more like himself now, able to keep food down and crack jokes in Mandarin with Tao. They seem to get along well, and Jongdae is glad, he wouldn’t mind swapping Tao out for Yoongi when it comes to Yixing’s appointments. They leave once the nurse arrives, their unshaven faces and bloodshot eyes getting them strange looks from people on the elevators. Neither of them can be bothered to care, not when just staying awake is taking every ounce of focus. Jongdae opts to hail a cab, not trusting himself on the road right now. “We’re going back to my place,” he informs Tao, make shushing noises when the other tries to protest. “Shut up. We’re going to nap, shower and then go drop our report off at the office. And sucker Minseok hyung into paying for dinner.”

Tao, for all his grumbling about needing to get back to his pack reservation, is out like a light as soon as they get to Jongdae’s apartment. He snorts when he comes out of the bathroom to find the younger alpha sprawled over the bedsheets, snoring softly into the pillowcase. Jongdae had half expected Tao insist on the couch, but it’s nice to know the younger isn’t shy about his sleeping preferences. He has to nudge Tao to the side, moving long limbs out of the way until there’s enough room for him to lie down. It only takes a minute before Tao’s rolling over again, draping his arms over Jongdae, and the elder is too tired to shake him off.

When he wakes up, it’s to find that he’s somehow migrated even further into Tao’s hold, face pressed into the curve of his neck, one hand gripping the hem of his t-shirt. He should probably move before Tao wakes up, and this gets exceedingly awkward but his limbs refuse to cooperate. He feels more well-rested than he’s felt in a long time, and he’s reluctant to break the atmosphere. The incessant vibrating against his thigh decides to do that instead, and he fumbles to reach his pocket, trying not to wake Tao up in the process. “Hello?’ he whispers, Tao stirring slightly at the sound of his voice, but he stays asleep. Minseok sounds irate on the other end. “Are you planning on coming in to submit your report anytime soon? Also where the hell is Tao? His pack’s looking for him.”

“He’s here, just asleep.” Tao grumbles at the sound, tugging Jongdae closer till he’s pressed against his chest, and Jongdae lets out a surprised squeak. Minseok’s voice is suspicious on the other end of the line. “What was that?”

“Mouse. Anyways, Tao’s here, we’ll come in about an hour or so. Talk to you later hyung!” Jongdae hangs up before Minseok can reply, chucking his phone onto the nightstand. He has half a mind to fall back asleep and deal with Minseok’s wrath later when Tao speaks. “I’m a mouse to you?”

He sounds more amused than offended, voice cracking midway through the sentence and eyelids still drooping like he’s a half-second away from falling asleep again. Jongdae snorts, reaching up to pat him on the head. “You sound like one so it fits.”

“Wanna fight?” Tao is about as threatening as a kitten right now, and Jongdae kind of wants to pinch his cheeks. He belatedly realizes that they’re still kind of cuddling and shifts away,swinging his legs over the side. Tao stretches lazily, back arching in a manner that makes Jongdae want to throw the blanket over him. “I slept so well,” he mumbles, lazy smile scrunching up his features. “Feel like I could go chop down an entire forest right now.”

“Must have been your company,” Jongdae starts rifling through his dresser, figuring they might as well get changed and head out soon. “And I don’t think deforestation is an appropriate hobby .”

“Says the city boy. You’ve probably never even held an axe, have you?” Jongdae’s silence is confirmation enough and Tao laughs at his disgruntled expression. 

He retaliates by nailing him in the head with a bundle of clothes. “Shower and get changed, we’re heading out soon.”

Minseok is looking haggard when they finally reach the office, a pen jammed behind his ear and clothes wrinkled as he furiously types away on his laptop. He barely gives them a second glance as he snatches the folder out of Jongdae’s hand. “Took you long enough.” He stands, snatching some other files off the desk. “Jongdae, your medical evaluation is due this month. Print the form off and have it done by the day after.”  
Then he’s gone, pushing past Tao and out the door. 

Jongdae snorts. “Quarterly reports. He always gets like this around this time.” He sits in Minseok’s desk chair, rolling himself over to the computer. “Okay, so medical forms.”

Minseok had left his email open and Jongdae zeroes in on the most recent one, still unopened. The subject line reads “Adoption Request,” and Jongdae’s gasp is loud enough to have Tao coming to stand at his side. “What is it? Porn?”

“Minseok hyung would never. No, look.” He tugs Tao closer. “He got an email from the adoption agency.”

Tao’s face goes from confused to delighted. “Wait, so does this mean-?”

“I think so.” Jongdae is tapping the table in excitement, already formulating plans in his head. “He had some documents on his desk last week so they must have been related to this. God, I’m so happy for them, they’ve been wanting a kid for ages.” He pulls one of Minseok’s legal pads towards him, making a list. “Okay first you need to go and help Dongwoo hyung get the nursery ready. I’m going to call up the rest of the team, and we’ll make plans for the baby shower.” The sound of Minseok’s voice makes them freeze, and Jongdae quickly closes the window, printing the medical forms out just as Minseok returns. He’s too preoccupied to note how close they are or the suspicious glances being exchanged, waving their goodbyes off as they leave.

Jongdae has his headset on even before they’re out of the parking lot, making calls to various stores to place orders, barking at Tao to take down details. He protests when the younger finally switches his headset off mid-call. “You need to relax and focus on the road. Don’t kill us before we even get to see the kid.”

Their next stop is Blood Moon’s reservation and Jongdae switches on the radio, singing along as they drive. At one point Tao rests his head on Jongdae’s shoulder, eyes shut and Jongdae switches to a lullaby, Tao pinching his sides in retaliation. It’s nice driving like this, fighting over what songs to play, Tao begging him to stop for drive through, Jongdae scolding when he accidentally spills coffee on the seats. It’s all very comfortable. Domestic.

The same alphas from last time are on guard duty, albeit much friendlier this time since they recognize him. The pink-haired woman from before-Jia- is there too and Jongdae wonders how he could have ever missed the fact that she’s pregnant, she looks like she’s one deep breath away from labour.She gives them both a cheery smile as they exit the car. “You’re in trouble,” she informs Tao. “Alpha’s not happy that you were AWOL.”

“Alpha is annoying as fuck.” Tao scowls. “Tell her I’m coming in.”

Jia’s eyes narrow. “Tell her yourself. And take your friend with you. She wants to meet him.”

“Me?” Jongdae is definitely not in the mood to be appraised by some unknown alpha but refusing a direct invitation would be incredibly rude, and he really doesn’t want to cause some kind of pack conflict. Tao guides him forward before he can formulate a convincing excuse. “It’s fine. She won't eat you. Maybe.” Jongdae’s not quite reassured but lets himself be led forward. Partially because of manners, mostly because Tao’s hand feels very nice on his lower back.

The alpha house at Blood Moon is a large log cabin, the outside painted a cheery red with a large bronze version of the pack crest over the door. The inside is cozy, rugs and cushions covering every inch of the large room except for a hole in the center where the fire pit is. Perhaps most surprising are the children running amok, some still too young to be out of cub form. Jongdae tries to imagine his alpha ever being okay with kids gnawing on the furniture of the penthouse suite, leaving claw marks on the painted walls and draws a blank. One cub stops to sniff them in greeting, yipping when it reaches Jongdae, little paws scraping against his leg. He holds a hand out to it, and the tiny thing immediately sinks its teeth into his fingers. He yelps loud enough to draw the attention of the others in the room.

“Minghao!” A woman runs over to pull the tiny pup away. “Bad boy! We don’t bite guests.” She gives Jongdae an apologetic smile. “He still hasn’t figured out how to deal with non-pack members. He gets confused.”

“It’s alright.” Jongdae tries to smile back, clutching his now bleeding fingers. The woman notices as soon as he does, shaking her head when she sees. ‘Look what you’ve done now, Ming Ming. Here-” She passes the pup off to Tao before taking Jongdae’s arm and steering him towards the kitchen. “I have some medicine for that.” Jongdae wants to protest when she produces a jar of something green that smells like parsley and death. “I don’t think that’s necessary-” he tries, shutting up once she takes a dollop of the gunk and smears it over the bites.”That should be good,” she hums, replacing the jar as Jongdae tries not to gag. “Sorry about this, not the proper way to introduce you to the pack.” She holds out a hand for him to shake. ‘Anyways, I’m Xie Nana.”

“Kim Jongdae.” He takes her hand with his non-injured one. “Are you the pack mother?”

She looks momentarily surprised before bursting into laughter. “Ah, what on earth gave you that idea? I’m Blood Moon’s Head Alpha.”

Jongdae’s blood runs cold, and he immediately drops into a bow, stuttering apologies. If his mother was here, she’d probably disown him for his conduct, and he’s praying he hasn’t offended Nana too much. Judging by her smile as she tugs him up, she isn’t too put out. “There’s no need to be so formal,” she scolds, dusting off his clothes. “Although it’s good to see you were raised with manners. Come, sit.”

Tao is smirking when they re-enter the main room, and Jongdae glares back at him.The brat had probably enjoyed watching his little freakout earlier. The cub from earlier has shifted into its human form and is making snapping noise at Jongdae with it’s teeth. Jia has also arrived and is at Tao’s right side, head resting on his shoulder and one hand on her belly.Tao has his arm around her, hand resting at the curve of her waist, and the sight makes Jongdae’s wolf flare in irritation. Xie Na’s gives him a sideways glance, eyes narrowed once she detects the hormones but mercifully, she doesn’t say anything. She gestures for Jongdae to sit beside her. A pretty beta brings over a tea tray, sneaking glances at Jongdae while she pours him a cup and flushing red when he smiles at her. He’s surprised to see Xie Na serve food to everyone herself, accepting the plate with his head bowed. “Thank you, alpha.”

“Na _jie_ ,” she corrects “I only approve of my formal title when I’m stuck in senate meetings.” She picks up her teacup, taking a sip. “So, you’re the Jongdae our Taozi keeps talking about.”

“He talks about me?” Tao is quick to shake his head in denial but Jia sells him out. 

“Oh, all the time. ‘Jongdae hyung gave me my introductory CPR course.’ ‘Jongdae hyung is one of the company’s top ranked so he’s really good.’ ‘Jongdae hyung’s really ho-’” Tao’s large palm muffles the rest of her words, and Jongdae tilts his head. 

“What was that last bit?”

“Hard working.” Tao snaps, giving Jia a glare when she tries to speak again. 

Jongdae smiles. “You’re too kind, _Taozi_. Especially since you’re no slacker yourself.” His tone is purposefully saccharine and Tao turns to glare at him now. 

Na _jie_ chooses to intervene. ‘Yes, our Taozi’s always been a hard worker. Even when he was still a pup you could trust him with things and know he’d get them done.He was one of our babies but even the older kids listened to him. He’s got one hell of a stubborn streak too. Most of our kids go to the reservation school, but Taozi decided he wanted to go to some fancy boarding school in the city because of their martial arts club. Used to catch him studying when he was supposed to be on guard duty. But he made it in and graduated too.” Na _jie_ ’s smile is fond. “He’s one of our prides.”

“ _Jiejie_.” Tao whines, hiding his face behind Minghao, but they can all see the pleased smile on his face. Na _jie_ continues on as if he hadn’t spoken. “And then he tells me he wants to get a job! I was worried for a second he was going to leave, become a city wolf-not that there’s anything wrong with that,” she tacks on as an afterthought. “But he’s been balancing everything well.”

“Minseok hyung-our team leader- says he’s only received positive ratings so far which is a big achievement for any rookie. And this isn’t an easy job, but he’s taken to it really well. We had a difficult client the other day, and Tao handled it better than most senior alphas I know would.” Jongdae is sincere this time, and Tao slouches further behind Minghao, the tips of his ears a bright red now. 

“That’s great to hear! You can get a good referral for them for your next job.” 

Jongdae pauses, looking back and forth between them. “Next job?”

“Well, Tao’s circumstances might be changing soon.” She glances towards where Jia is still resting against Tao,eyes now closed. Tao’s smile is gone now. “The job wouldn’t be appropriate for a father.”

“Na _jie_!” Tao’s on his feet,Jia’s eyes snapping open as she loses her shoulder rest. There’s a silent stare off between him and the head alpha before Tao lowers his head, mumbling an apology. He passes Minghao over to Jia before stomping away, the slam of the door behind him startling the toddler who promptly bursts into tears. Na _jie_ sighs. “I’ve made him angry now. Go, talk to him.” She nods to Jongdae, and he stands, bowing to her and she returns the gesture.

Tao isn’t anywhere to be seen, but Jongdae follows his instincts, weaving his way through the maze of cabins and tents in the main reservation, occasionally drawing strange looks from pack members. The alpha’s seal must still be present on him since no one gives him a hard time, and he follows his hunch all the way to a small clearing a little away from the main buildings. It’s a smaller cabin, the paint outside faded and peeling away from the walls. He hesitantly makes his way to the front door, decorated with several strands of beads and oddly enough, deer antlers. He has just raised his hand to knock when he hears Tao. ‘It’s unlocked.”

The inside of the cabin is similarly old, parts of the wall having been inexpertly patched up with newer wood. There’s a large room where various pieces of furniture are scattered and a door off to the side which he presumes is the bathroom. Tao is lying on one of the cushions on the floor, hands tucked behind his head as he stares blankly at the ceiling. Jongdae joins him, pausing to wipe the green gunk on his fingers off with some napkins on the floor. They lie in silence for some time until Tao sighs, shifting to his side so that they’re facing each other. ‘I guess I should explain.”

“Only if you want to.” Jongdae fights to keep his tone neutral even though his wolf is _pissed_ at what he’s heard. Realistically he has no right to be, but he’s angry that Tao wouldn’t share something like this with him. Tao seems to pick up on his mood. “It’s not mine, in case you’re wondering. Jia’s baby.”

The overwhelming feeling of relief when he hears that has Jongdae pausing, trying to figure out why he cares so much. 

“But then earlier, when Na _jie_ was talking...it definitely seemed like that’s what she was implying.”

Tao groans, rolling over onto his back. “She wouldn’t know what subtlety is even if it walked up to her and smashed her ceramic teacups. Jia was seeing some beta from one of our sister packs in China, and she thought they’d get mated. Well, he pulled a runner when he found out she was pregnant, and the China pack hasn’t tracked him down yet. He should pray they never do because Jia will force feed him his own dick once she gets a hold of him.”

“So where do you come into this?”

“Jia doesn’t have citizenship yet so she might have to go back to China after the kid is born. The pack could take it on as a ward, but we’ve hit our quota this year since we adopted Junhui and his brother after their parents passed. The easiest option is to have another alpha mate with her and take guardianship of the kid. And the pack wants it to be me. Jia and I have known each other for years, we get along fine, I’m young and unmated.They all think it’s perfect.”

“So they’re forcing you into this?” Tao shakes his head in response, lips pursed. “They’re not, that’s not how we do things here.Na _jie_ would never coerce anyone into something that major. But they can be very...enthusiastic with their convincing.” He gestures to the room. “I got this cabin a few months ago when I applied for the job. Pretty sure it’s some kind of bribe.” A piece of plaster on the side cracks and falls to the floor and he grimaces. “Not a very good one.”

“So what are you planning to do?” Jongdae tugs one of the throw blankets in the room over himself, feeling oddly sleepy. He suspects the incense Tao has burning has something to do with this. “I mean it’s a big decision, and you’re only in your twenties.”

“I don’t _know_ ” Tao whines, hands fisting themselves in his hair. “I thought I’d be able to go through with it but now I’m not sure.”

“What made you change your mind?” Tao won’t meet his eye and Jongdae props himself up on one elbow to squint at him. “Are you _blushing?_ ” he cackles, ducking the pillow Tao aims at his head. “Is Taozi in looove?”

The next pillow catches him in the chest, and then it’s war. They tussle on the floor, rugs and cushions getting knocked askew as they roll, fighting for dominance. Tao plays dirty, slides his hands under Jongdae’s shirt and starts tickling his sides. Jongdae flails about, almost knocking one of Tao’s lamps over as the other manhandles him on his back, fingers still relentless against him. He uses his free hand to try to reach up and tickle Tao’s neck but shoves them in his mouth instead, letting out a disgusted yelp when the other licks them. He finally taps out, punching Tao’s chest weakly. “Enough!”

It’s like deja vu, staring up at Tao from this position, the other’s face a few inches from his, arms bracketing his waist. Everything else fades to white noise as Jongdae takes in every detail of Tao’s face, from his aquiline nose to the sharp cut of his jaw, his long, long lashes, and the curve of his upper lip. The last time they’d been in this position Jongdae had bristled, wanted to put Tao in his place. But this time-this time he feels okay. No part of him is reacting negatively to being pinned under Tao, if anything he wants to get even closer.

Jongdae wants to kiss him.

The realization has him snapping out of his stupor and scrambling backwards, Tao’s arms giving way at the sudden movement.They end up sprawled mostly on top of each other until he pushes away, moving to stand up. He coughs, trying to dispel some of the sudden awkwardness in the room. “I should be heading out now.Got a shift at the clinic and need to start setting up the baby shower.” He gives an awkward little wave. “I’ll see you around.”

For a second he thinks Tao is going to come with him but the other just nods, lying back down. “Close the door behind you.”

Na _jie_ is waiting at the gates when he arrives to turn his visitor pass. “Leaving already?” she asks, hitching Minghao higher up on her hip. The baby is still glaring at Jongdae, letting out a tiny growl when he steps too close. He addresses Na _jie_. “Yes, I have to go back to work. And I think Tao was pretty tired of me too.”

Her expression turns serious at the mention of the younger alpha and she beckons him to follow her. “Ah yes, Tao. I have some questions for you about him.” They fall into step together, the crunching of leaves underfoot the only sound. “How long have you been interested in him?”

Jongdae almost trips over a root, flailing about before regaining his balance. “I’m sorry?” he sputters, not quite able to meet her gaze. ‘I think you must be mistaken, Na _jie_ -”

“I’m not a fool, Jongdae.” The authority in her voice has him snapping to attention, his wolf cowering at the stern aura emanating from her as she turns to face him, all previous friendliness gone. “Earlier when he was with Jia, you flared in response. That’s not something platonic co-workers do. And right now-” she gestures to his current state, clothes and hair still rumpled from the earlier. “You’re covered in his scent. I could smell it a mile off.”

“We didn’t do anything like that!” He protests, hands flailing about as he wills the forest floor to open up and swallow him whole. Na _jie_ snorts at him. “I know that. Don’t think you’d be walking if you had. Look, Jongdae.” She stops him with a hand on his chest, her eyes softer now. “I don’t doubt you care for Tao, truly. But you need to understand that there are other factors to be considered here. You are from two different packs with two different lifestyles, you’re both at different phases of your life.”  
The most obvious reason hangs between them but she doesn’t say it. “It’s better for both of you if you don’t let this go further.”

“I understand.” Jongdae finally meets her gaze, his own face impassive now. “I’m sorry I concerned you in any way. Tao is important to me but not in the way you think.” He bows to her. “Thank you for hosting me.”

His stomach is churning as he pulls out of the parking lot, several emotions battling for dominance in his mind. Confusion, desire and perhaps most prominent, anger. He slams his hands against the steering wheel, breathing harshly as he tries to collect his thought.

It’s only then that he notices. The bite marks on his fingers are gone.

  
***  


He’s extra cranky at his clinic shift the next day,narrowly restraining himself from snapping at patients as he goes about his rounds. Kyungsoo eventually pulls him to go work on filing in the back room. “You’re scaring patients,” he states bluntly, and it’s true. Jongdae’s aggression is polluting the air and making the patients snappier too. He sulks as he alphabetizes files, accidentally slamming the drawer too hard and causing the handle to break.

Kibum decides to take on the challenge of approaching him, tossing a wrapped sandwich in his lap at lunch. “What’s got you acting in such a snit today, hmm?”

“‘M fine,” he mumbles, savagely ripping the plastic open and smirking as the eviscerated pieces flutter to the floor. Kibum pauses mid chew as he observes him. “Yeah, there’s definitely something off. Tell Kibummie all about it.”

“Piss off.” Kibum’s eyes narrow and suddenly Jongdae has a lapful of him, Kibum’s arms around him in a vice grip. “Get off me,” he sputters, trying to get free unsuccessfully. Kibum shakes his head, squeezing him even tighter. “You are clearly in need of my patented ‘Calm The Fuck Down” hug, so shut up and accept it.”

He's not sure if it’s because of Kibum’s beta hormones soothing him or the oxygen slowly being squeezed from his lungs that has him slumping, relaxing slightly. Kibum finally withdraws once Jongdae looks a bit calmer, tilting his head to the side. “Better?”

“A little.” And it’s true, some of the irrational anger from before has receded and he feels less like stabbing everything in sight with a staple gun. Kibum steals a bite of his sandwich. “Works every time.” He sniffs the air then, giving Jongdae an appraising look. “Are you seeing someone?”

“No. You offering?” Jongdae waggles his eyebrows eliciting a scoff from the beta still perched on his lap. “Not while you reek of someone else.” Kibum leans in closer, eyebrows furrowing. “Actually wait- is that an alpha?”

One moment KIbum has his nose pressed against Jongdae’s neck, the next second he’s on the floor with a yell as Jongdae pushes him off and stomps away. “I’m eating out,” he snarls at a startled Kyungsoo, feeling only momentarily guilty when the child his co-worker had been trying to soothe bursts into tears at the sight of the angry man.

He’d come home and showered yesterday, scrubbing at himself until he was certain no trace of Tao clung to him. But the bedsheets. The fucking bedsheets, still wrinkled from the day before and smelling treacherously good. He _knew_ he should have washed them, but his wolf had howled, refusing to calm until Jongdae had wrapped himself in the quilt, surrounded on sides by Tao’s smell. He hates himself for being this weak, especially in light of his conversation with Nana yesterday. A stubborn part of him still refuses to admit that he feels something more than affection for Tao, and it’s that part that he chooses to indulge.

He’s walking around aimlessly when he sees a small shop specializing in baby products and crosses the road to enter it. The inside is overwhelmingly pastel and smells like baby powder and lavender. He weaves his way amongst the couples, some toting children along, other in various stages of expectancy. He stops in front of a display of bath products, a small sign declaring them baby friendly. The little animal shapes soaps are especially cute and he smiles when he sees one shaped like a dinosaur. Dongwoo would like that. He picks up one shaped like a panda, and suddenly he’s picturing himself with a tiny cub, laughing as it splashes around in the bathtub, Jongdae working soap through its fur. And then there’s a figure crouching besides him, reaching over to help him hold the baby, large brown hands covering his own-

Jongdae snaps out of it, horrified to see that he’s crushed the poor soap panda into a few crumbly pieces. He quickly moves away from the display, disposing of its corpse inside a diaper pail. One of the salesgirls is giving him a strange look, and he pretends to be immersed in the various tiny jackets in front of him. A pink one catches his eye, the tiny hood having little flaps to accommodate cub ears. He rubs his fingers against the soft fluff of the lining, and again he has an image in his mind of buttoning up the jacket, its occupant wriggling impatiently as he finishes adjusting the hood. “Baba!” the dream child calls to someone over his shoulder, and Jongdae turns to see a pair of long legs approaching them, a smiling face coming to view as he bends down-

“I’m losing my fucking mind!” All the other people in the store freeze, giving him shocked looks, and he sees one of the staff members pick up the phone, giving him nervous glances. He hightails it towards the exit, hoping that none of the customers have gotten a close look at the nametag attached to his lab coat. Public outbursts don’t do well for making doctors seem reliable.

His colleagues look even more concerned when he returns from his lunch break muttering to himself as he sidesteps them to go to the backroom. He tries to sort out his thoughts as he sorts through the new vaccination shipments, packing the tubes away in their respective cabinets. Jongdae has had phases of baby fever before, it’s normal for most fertile young alphas but normally his fantasies would include taking his kids to the park with a pretty omega wife or road trips with beta husband and their menagerie, neither of his imaginary partners particularly detailed. Jongdae has _never_ in all his years of existence fantasized about having children with a colleague and especially not with an _alpha._ Just thinking about it gives him hives. Every family must have  
one person in charge and in Jongdae’s future family that will be him. Because _he’s_ the goddamned alpha.

 _But Minseok and Dongwoo hyung are both omegas and they’ll be amazing parents_ a voice in the back of his head pipes up, sounding oddly smug. _And Tao was good with kids too, you saw how well he handled Minghao. Don’t be caught up in status roles, Jongdae._

He lets out a frustrated groan when he realizes he’s misshelved the HPV vaccines on the malaria shelf. He stomps from the room, bag in tow. “I’m taking the day off.”

“Please do,” Kibum intones from behind the reception desk, barely giving him a second glance. 

Kyungsoo looks like he might protest, they’re already short-staffed as it is but stops when he sees Jongdae’s face. “Take as much time as you need.”

Jongdae opts to go to the training center, taking his aggression out on a punching bag as he attempts to collect his thoughts. By the end of the session, the bag is dangling off the hook and his knuckles are sore, but he thinks he’s come up with a solution. He’s been in the caretaking business for almost two years now and medical school before that, so he hasn't had time to maintain a relationship. Most likely this is his internal biological clock going out of whack and latching on to the person he’s been spending the most time with these days, aka Tao. The solution? Go on a date.

The opportunity comes sooner than he thinks when Minseok calls him in two days later to tell him he’s booked with Liyin over the weekend. Jongdae has nursed a painfully obvious crush on her ever since their first appointment together but has been too chickenshit to ever do anything about it. Until now. This time he he will first impress her with both his sexual and intellectual prowess and smoothly score a date. It’s foolproof. He pointedly ignores Tao’s messages and immerses himself in planning the baby shower, fighting off more domestic fantasies in the process.

On the day of the appointment it seems like everything’s going according to plan. He turns on the charm for Liyin, flirting shamelessly as they have lunch together in her apartment, waiting for her heat to kick in. She seems a bit amused by his behaviour but not unwelcoming, hands resting lightly over his as they talk, and Jongdae doesn’t miss the way she leans forward when he speaks, collar slipping down to expose more cleavage. Yes, this is all going perfect. Jongdae wants this, he does.

They end up in bed an hour later, Liyin gasping as he fingers her slowly, hips bucking when rubs over her clit. The room is sweet with the scent of her, and the desire in her eyes is genuine as she watches him remove his fingers, reaching over her for the condoms.

The wave of nausea hits him out of nowhere, and he gags, hand on his chest as he tries to collect himself. He tries again when he thinks it’s passed, rolling the condom on and getting into position. Liyin lets out a pleased sigh when he pushes in, and he groans appreciatively at the tightness of her around his cock, wet and perfect. He starts thrusting slowly, fucking into her long and deep the way he knows she likes it, bringing his head down to press kisses to her chest.

This time the nausea is even worse, and he has to pull out, gagging violently as he hunches over, mouth tasting of bile and stomach churning. Liyin sits up slowly, concerned. “Jongdae, is everything alright?”

He tries to reassure her, but the urge to vomit returns again and he ends up shaking his head, trying to steady his breathing until it passes. “I’m sorry,” he finally rasps out, voice hoarse. “I don’t know what's going on but I feel-” He tries to find a way to say it without offending her. 

Liyin places a hand on his shoulder. “Jongdae it’s okay. Go. I don’t think you can handle the rest of this appointment.”

“But your heat,” he protests weakly and she shakes her head. “I’ll be fine. Just go.Take care of yourself, okay?”

It’s the first time he’s ever had to bow out of an appointment and leave his client unsatisfied, and it makes him burn with humiliation as he dresses, aware of Liyin’s eyes on him all the while. She looks like she wants to say something as he’s about to leave but presses her lips together instead giving him a tight smile as he bows to her, apologizes for his incompetence.

He drives around aimlessly after that, fighting back tears as he tries to understand what’s happening to him. His wolf is agitated, whimpering in fear as he takes a left turn too fast, narrowly avoiding clipping another vehicle’s side,the driver leaning out of his window to flip him off. He can’t bring himself to care. It takes him a while to realize that his phone has been ringing, and he pulls over to see who it is. There are seven missed calls from Minseok, and he groans, not anticipating this conversation one bit. He should have known that Liyin would report him, it was all part of protocol anyways. He answers the call, steeling himself for a lecture. “Hello?”

“Come in to the office,” is all Minseok says, his tone quiet and that fills him with more fear than any of his yelling. He answers in the affirmative, tossing his phone in the backseat as he starts the car up again. Might as well get this shitshow of a day over with.

It’s nighttime, and the office is mostly empty when he enters, only the light from Team eight’s room visible. Minseok is sitting at his desk, chin resting on his hands as he stares into the distance. Jongdae keeps his head bowed as he enters, standing in front of Minseok’s desk like a child waiting to be scolded. ‘“Hello hyung,” he mumbles, focusing on the patterns of the tiles rather than the man in front of him. Minseok doesn’t respond, only nodding his head to acknowledge the greeting. There’s silence, and Jongdae feels like he might explode, the tension in the room stifling. “Hyung, I swear I don’t know why it happened, I-”

“Jongdae.” Minseok’s tone is quiet, and Jongdae cuts off mid-sentence, heart pounding as he waits for him to speak. Minseok raises his head then, eyes boring into his. “Do you want to explain what that is?”

He has no idea what Minseok is referring to until he catches sight of it. A large gift basket from the same children’s store that Jongdae had run out of earlier that week, a card on the front addressing it to the Kim-Jang family, and he curses. He’d chosen to order online rather than risk the salespeople recognizing him and had forgotten to change his shipping address from the office to the house. The surprise is ruined anyways so he shrugs. “It was supposed to be a surprise for your baby shower.”

“Baby shower?” Minseok looks incredulous. “What on earth are you talking about, Jongdae?”

“A baby shower. For your new kid. I saw the email in your inbox the other day from the adoption agency-I swear I wasn’t snooping- and I thought it would be nice if the team did something for you.”

Minseok’s expression goes from incredulous to angry to pained as he runs his fingers through his hair. “Jongdae, sit down.”

He takes a seat, feeling uncertain now. “Did I get something wrong, hyung? Is the baby going to be coming in a few months? That paperwork does take a long time to sort out, I’ve heard.”

“Jongdae, there is no baby.” Minseok sounds strained as he turns his laptop to face him and Jongdae feels his blood run cold as he reads the email. _Our board of directors has reviewed your application and regrets to inform you that they do not feel you meet the stated criteria to be adoptive parents._

“Hyung…”

“You’d think it would start hurting less the fifth time.” Minseok’s laugh is hollow as he shuts the laptop. “But no.”

“Hyung, I don’t understand. Why would they reject you?” The look Minseok gives him is bitter, and he balls his hands into fists to keep them from shaking. “It can’t possibly be because you’re both omegas. People don’t think like that anymore.”

“Except they do, Jongdae. They still fucking do.” Minseok sounds resigned now as he sits back in his chair. “They won’t say it explicitly of course but it’s in their rules and the language they use. Mated couples get the most favourable treatment and soul bonded ones like us are lower tier. And even amongst the lower tier, the beta-omegas and beta-alpha couples still get children but two omegas? No. They’ll find excuses to cover it, insufficient income or whatever, but we know what it means. We started this process a year ago and the state agency rejected us three times. We tried a private agency and it was going fine, the girl seemed set on us being the parents. We even met the baby. Then last minute they tell us she’d changed her mind and decided a ‘normal’ home would be better for her child. That was the worst one.” His voice is quieter now and Jongdae has to lean forward to hear him. “I didn’t think we could go through it again, but Dongwoo’s pack alpha promised to sponsor us, pull some strings. He got our hopes up again. But nothing.”

“Hyung…” Jongdae wants to get angry, rant about the unfairness of it all, but that’s not what Minseok needs from him right now. ‘Hyung, I’m so sorry.”

“I have to tell him, Jongdae.” Minseok sounds like he’s going to cry, and Jongdae starts when he sees the other’s shoulders are shaking now. “I have to go home tonight and tell him that it’s a no again. And he’s going to smile and pretend everything’s okay and act like I can’t hear him crying in the bathroom at 4 am. Fuck.” Jongdae moves to get around the table, pulling Minseok into a hug and the older man lets him, a rare moment of weakness. “And I’m so scared Jongdae. I’m scared that one day he’s going to ask me to get our bond dissolved and go find someone else who can give what he wants most. A family. There’s so much we’ve dealt with but this-” He doesn’t finish the sentence but Jongdae knows what he means and it makes him squeeze tighter, feeling helpless to do anything for him.

They leave the office together, Minseok silently accepting Jongdae’s invitation to drive him home. They hold hands on the way there, a silent gesture of comfort that feels pathetically small for what Minseok’s going to have to face soon. But it’s as much as Jongdae can do for him.

Dongwoo is all smiles as he answers the door, hammer in hand. “Welcome home,” he greets them, leaning in for a kiss, and Jongdae watches as Minseok puts on a smile, pulling himself together for his fiance’s sake. There’s a banging sound coming from down the hall, and Minseok turns to see. “What’s going on?”

“Come look!” Dongwoo takes him by the hand and pulls him in the direction of the nursery, almost tripping in his haste. “Tao came over and helped me set up the furniture.”

Tao is sitting in the middle of the nursery floor, surrounded by cardboard boxes and styrofoam packing peanuts, the furniture kits from last time now assembled. The rocking chair in the corner, the matching changing table. And Tao is just finishing up nailing the last piece of the crib together, testing it see if it’ll hold. He smiles when he sees them all standing in the doorway. “I think we’re good now, hyung.”

“It’s perfect.” Dongwoo sounds so happy as he traces fingers over the railing, and only Jongdae sees Minseok’s breath hitch as he watches him. Tao attempts to clean up some of mess only to have Dongwoo bat his hands away. “Leave that, you’ve done enough work for today. Do you two want to stay for dinner?” He looks back and forth between him and Jongdae and he interrupts before Tao can accept. 

“Thanks, hyung, but Tao and I have dinner plans already. I just came by to pick him up.” 

Tao looks confused but nods in agreement. “Let me just get my jacket.”

Jongdae manages to hold it together until they’ve pulled out of the driveway, Dongwoo waving goodbye from the porch. Tao looks worried as he eyes him, hesitantly placing a hand on his arm. “Everything okay?”

He lets out a startled yell as Jongdae brakes abruptly sending them both jolting forward. “Hyung!” he yells, trying to pry Jongdae’s hands fingers off the steering wheel. “Pull over!”

They park haphazardly near a park, and Jongdae is off, stomping through the grass, fighting against his wolf that is growling at him to go back to Tao. Said alpha is running after him, finally catching one of his arms and swinging him around to face him. “Hyung, what’s wrong, why are you acting like this?”

“Everything!” he screams, finally letting weeks’ worth of frustration boil over as he yanks his arm from Tao’s grip. “Everything has gone wrong with my life ever since you came into it and decided to fucking uproot everything. And I don’t know I’m acting like this. I don’t know why I can’t fucking stop thinking about you or wanting to be near you or fucking you or whatever, I just don’t know!” His throat is hoarse from yelling, and Tao stands stock still as Jongdae unleashes all his anger on him. “I wish I knew what was doing this because I just want it to _stop._ ”

Tao hesitates before stepping forward, ignoring Jongdae’s protests as he pulls him close, the latter fighting to get away from his grip but Tao won’t let him budge. And fuck, Jongdae hates this, hates how just being near Tao, being held by him like this makes him feel better than he has all week. He’s crying now, muffling his sobs into Tao’s chest, and the other lets him, hands soothing on his back all the while. And Jongdae has never thought he’d let himself be exposed like this, has always been told as an alpha it’s him who must be strong for everyone else. But being around Tao makes him feel exposed but also safe, protected. And that’s reason enough for him to let go.

Tao pulls back to cup his face, touch gentle as he wipes at his tears and Jongdae gives in to instinct, acts on the desire he’s been repressing for weeks now. The kiss is clumsy, Jongdae having to rise on his tiptoes to reach, missing Tao’s mouth by a centimeter. But then Tao adjusts and presses their lips together, and it’s like something’s been lit inside of him. Jongdae has kissed countless people before but none of them have made him feel like this, like there’s sparks in his veins and a warm feeling settling in his chest. It just feels _right_. Tao pulls away first, looking surprised but his grip on Jongdae’s waist is still tight. “Hyung?” he whispers. “Are you serious?”

Jongdae isn’t even sure, but all he knows is that right now staying buried in Tao’s arms is all he wants to do. “I don’t know, Tao.”

Tao holds him for a while longer, until a park ranger comes by and shines his flashlight at them before asking them to leave. Jongdae takes Tao’s hand as the silently trek back to his car, and he doesn’t protest when Tao gets into the driver's seat, just curls up against him, gearshift jabbing into his side but he doesn’t care. Tao is quiet on the drive to Jongdae’s apartment and doesn’t stir until they’ve pulled up outside. Jongdae hesitates, one hand on the doorknob. “Stay the night.”

Tao looks like he wants to say yes, but he stops himself, shaking his head. “I have to go back to the reservation. Jia-Jia’s due date is tomorrow. The council meeting is the day after. I’ll have to give my decision by then.”

And Jongdae had conveniently forgotten all about the matter. “Are you going to say yes?” he asks instead. Tao hesitates and that’s answer enough. He doesn’t look back as he exits the car, keeps his head high all the way to his apartment. He feels numb as he strips the bed sheets, yanking so hard that they rip in several places. His sleep that night is fitful.

  
***  


He calls in sick to work for the next two days, feeling slightly awful since he knows Minseok is dealing with enough as it is, but he can’t bring himself to do anything but mope around his apartment. He wonders how he’s regressed from caretaker to child so quickly.

When he finally works up the will to go for his day shift at the clinic, Kyungsoo is uncharacteristically gentle with him, only assigning him the easy patients. Jongdae does eventually hole himself away in the breakroom, the constant pity getting to be more annoying than comforting. He occupies himself with files, the repetitive work of sorting and stacking putting him somewhat at ease. One of the files catches his eye, and he has to double check the name. _Meng Jia_. It couldn’t be.

The picture in the file confirms his suspicions, and he starts scanning through the notes, not sure whether he’s being curious or masochistic. Jia has been a patient with Victoria, their resident OB-GYN, since her pregnancy started and he reads through her detailed reports. _Patient is healthy a beta female and has not reported any adverse health problems apart from morning sickness._. Around the fourth month mark, notes start showing up in red. _The abandonment of the child’s father appears to have had a negative effect on patient. Appears despondent and reports high stress levels._. He flips through the reports, noting the increasing number of red notes until he reaches the last one, recorded at 36 weeks. _Am concerned about abnormalities regarding patient’s behaviour. She appears to have no bonding instinct with the fetus, referring to it as”‘the thing” when probed. Blood levels indicate abnormally low quantities of oxytocin, could explain disengagement. Patient has reported no nesting behaviours and instead seems in denial about impending birth. Am concerned and think she should be referred to a specialist before the birth._

The last report indicates that Jia had missed her last two appointments, and Jongdae wrinkles his forehead, trying to figure out what’s going on. He isn’t well versed in gynecology, but even he knows the behaviours Victoria’s reported aren’t normal, especially for shifter wolves. And he can’t imagine any of Jia’s packmates letting her skip out on appointments, Tao’s concern for her had been evident the last time he’d seen them together. The thought of Tao has him stiffening, stuffing the reports back into a folder. It’s none of his concern anyways,

Krystal drops by near the end of his shift and Jongdae raises an eyebrow when he sees Yifan following her, several shopping bags in either (massive) hand. Krystal seems uncaring that her client is serving as her personal pack mule, slinging an arm arm around Jongdae. ‘Where you been lately, Dae? Feels like I barely see you around anymore.”

“Working. Stuff.” Krystal arches an eyebrow at his short replies but doesn’t pry. “Anyways, I’m here to give you a heads up. You remember Jinri right? That girl from HR I had a thing with? Anyways, she tipped me off that there was something off with your medical report this time around-nothing serious!” she clarifies quickly when Jongdae whirls around to face her. “But they’ve sent your file up for review. You might want to get over there and sort this out.”

“Perfect.” Jongdae is of half a mind to just say hell with it, let himself get fired. But he’s got student loans to pay so he reluctantly gets into the taxi Krystal flags down, trying not to glare at the excessive touching and moony eyes going on between her and Kris. He’s all too grateful to escape once they pull up in front of the office.

Minseok looks tired, bags under his eyes prominent as he works, and Jongdae is hesitant when he knocks. The other looks up, giving him a tired smile. “Hey.”

“Hi hyung.” He enters the office, shutting the door behind him. ‘How are you doing?”

“As well as I could be given the circumstances.” There’s an awkward silence before Minseok clears his throat. “What brings you here? You’re not booked today.”

“Krystal told me there was an incident with my medical report?” Jongdae fidgets in place, suddenly very anxious. “Do you know what that’s all about?”

Minseok hesitates before nodding. “Yeah, let me get it.”

He hands it over to Jongdae who scans it, trying to figure out what would trigger any sort of alarm. ‘I don’t get it? All my hormonal levels are normal.”

“Look at the first three.” Dopamine, oxytocin and and serotonin. All the percentages are higher than average but Jongdae doesn’t really see what’s so bad about that. “So I was happier last month. What’s so shocking about that?”

“Now look at the very bottom.” Jongdae scans the list until he finds what he’s looking for and lets out a choked sound when he sees it. Amaraxcin. He feels like he’s going to pass out. “How the fuck-this can’t be right-”

“Breathe,” Minseok orders, and Jongdae tries to obey, his hands shaking. Amoraxcin. The ‘love hormone’ his professors had called it, one that only makes it’s presence known when a wolf has found it’s mate. “I don’t understand,” he whispers. 

Minseok pulls out another file from his drawer, spreading it over his desk. “Liyin spoke to me after your last appointment. She told me you seemed like you were going to pass out when things got physical, and she said you were emitting adrenaline. Those are amoraxcin side effects, Jongdae. It’s the same thing that happened to Taemin before he left.”

“But I haven’t mated with anyone!” he protests, trying to find some way to rationalize this. 

Minseok isn’t letting him drag himself into another pit of denial this time, however. “You don’t have to be mated for it to show up. You have to have either found your mate or soul-bonded. That can be unconscious.”

“So, you’re telling me I have a mate but I have no idea who it is.” Jongdae really wants to know which country he betrayed in his past life to have this kind of luck. 

Minseok gives him a searching look. “I think we both know that’s not true, Jongdae.”

“Hyung, please. It can’t be hi-them.” He’s desperate to find an excuse, despite the overwhelming evidence. Despite the roaring of his wolf as it revels in the knowledge that the mate has been found. “How would that even work?”

“The same way my relationship works,” Minseok states bluntly, and Jongdae flushes, apologizing. Minseok sighs and shakes his head. “Jongdae, I know why you’re scared, believe me I know better than anyone. But denying it won’t make matters any better. Trust me on that.” His tone is sincere as he takes Jongdae’s hand, forces him to look up. “And I won’t lie that there will be difficulties-you’ve seen that through me. But it’s worth it.” He lets go then, pushing his chair back. “Talk to them, Jongdae.”

“I-I’ll try.” It’s as much as Minseok can get out of him, and the other man accepts it.Jongdae gets up to leave, legs feeling a bit wobbly and he leans against the desk for balance. His eye falls on the unopened box of sweets on the desk, wrapped with a gold ribbon. “Who’s that from?”

Minseok follows his gaze. “Oh that? Tao came by today to drop it off. Said something about a birth in his pack. Want some?” Jongdae shakes his head, and Minseok shrugs, handing him some papers. “Here, might as well take these with you.”

The office is emptying as he leaves, it’s a full moon weekend and everyone is heading off to their respective reservations for the weekend. Jongdae is even less enthused about this than usual, given his current circumstances, and he briefly entertains the thought of skipping, driving down to the coast instead. It’s a nice thought, but he knows his parents would be the one to suffer if their disobedient son skipped out and with a sigh he sets off.

He draws a lot of curious glances as he makes his way up to the penthouse to do his greetings. The line moves slowly as usual, and he’s about ready to snap when he finally gets in front of the Head Alpha. The whole atmosphere of formality and intimidation disgusts him now, especially after seeing now Na _jie_ interacts with her pack. The Head Alpha narrows his eyes, ordering Jongdae to lift his head. “What is the meaning of this attitude of yours boy?”

Of course the head alpha would pick up on his foul mood. “It is nothing, alpha. Forgive me,” he mutters, and the man’s frown gets even deeper. He finally dismisses him, and Jongdae turns to leave, eager to get away. His mother is watching him from the corner of the room, frown in place, and he avoids her eyes.

His father looks worried when Jongdae refuses any food, and he can tell that he wants to pry but is hesitant of where to start. Jongdae hesitates before trying to start the conversation. “Dad, what do you think about same status couples?”

His dad looks surprised at the sudden topic. ‘You mean like two alphas or betas?” Jongdae nods and his dad wrinkles his forehead. “I mean, I suppose it’s a bit strange but there’s nothing inherently wrong with it. Why do you ask?”

“It’s Minseok hyung. He and his fiance, they’re both omegas, and they can’t adopt because of it. I don’t know, it just struck me as being really unfair.” Jongdae shrugs, aiming for casual. His father nods, taking a bite of his own food. “I agree. There’s no reason to deny someone the opportunity to become a parent because of their status. Most of the children in orphanages are probably the result of a mixed status couple anyways.”

“But why doesn’t that apply to other areas of life then?” he argues. ‘Even in our pack we don’t allow soulbonds.”

His dad pauses, putting his cutlery down. “You think we should allow soul bonds and same status couples in our pack?”

“I don’t see why not,” he retorts, knows he’s acting suspiciously defensive. His dad takes a drink, staring at his glass as he formulates a response. “I think it has to do with tradition. Back in the day when packs were fighting, same status couples were a threat to the hierarchy. More than the fact that they can’t procreate, I think they make people nervous because they go against what we think is normal. If two omegas can be together, then it makes alphas insecure for example. Maybe it’s outdated to hold that view in this day and age but well-this pack isn’t known for having a modern mindset, no matter how many high tech apartment complexes alpha tries to construct.” The insult makes Jongdae grin, glad that his mom isn’t around to admonish them for it. 

“So you’re okay with it?”

His dad nods, standing up to clear his plate. “40 years ago people used to think non-shifters were cursed, now we just know it’s a genetic variation. 20 years ago we used to think everyone was either an alpha, beta or omega, but now we know there’s so many variations in the status spectrum. What matters most is whether you’re happy. So if you-” his dad’s gaze is knowing, and Jongdae swalloows nervously “or Jongdeok were to fall for someone of the same status, I would support you.”

Jongdae’s eyes are feeling suspiciously damp, and he coughs, standing up. “That’s good to know, dad. I’ll just-” He gestures towards his bedroom door and his dad nods. Jongdae curls up in his childhood bed, the folder Minseok had given him earlier in hand. He looks over his medical report again, feeling oddly peaceful as he stares at the evidence. Another piece of paper falls out and flutters to the floor. Jongdae retrieves it and bursts into laughter when he sees what it is. ‘Minseok hyung, you bastard.”

Tao’s medical report blurs in front of his eyes as he laughs, the same words that had scared him hours earlier now making him feel elated.

The feeling carries over to that night’s hunt, his wolf so happy to be let free for the night, and he runs like a maniac, joining in on the hunt with gusto. The deer is finally captured, Jongdae having gotten a strategic grip on it’s hind leg, and his packmates howl in victory. It’s his cue to leave, the mated couples will be staying, but his wolf protests, urges him to continue in another direction. And he’s powerless to fight against instincts, paws beating against pavement as he runs through the streets of Seoul.

Pavement soon gives way to soft forest floor, leaves crunching underfoot as he runs. He’s slightly nervous, Jongdae’s never been permitted to run alone in the woods before, yet his wolf seems happy, like it’s finally where it should be. He makes his way through the trees, still unsure of what he’s looking for but knowing that it’s imperative that he finds it.

His inexperience catches up to him as he tries to skirt around a small hill. He misses the softness of the ground, yelping as his paws slide, and he’s powerless to stop his fall, body rolling and colliding with the trees. There’s a searing pain up his side, and he whines in pain, struggling to stand. The forest suddenly seems a lot more menacing when he’s alone and injured and he cowers, whimpering. His heartbeat picks up when he hears the sound of something large approaching, and he tries fruitlessly to make himself seem smaller, hidden. The things stops in front of him, and Jongdae growls, trying pathetically to look threatening. The wolf in front of him is large, that much Jongdae can make out in the dark and he prepares himself for attack The the moon comes out from behind a cloud, and he’s staring up at a pair of familiar amber eyes.

There’s a loud crack and then Tao’s crouched in front of him. “Jongdae?” he calls and Jongdae whines, licking his hand in response. Tao swears, getting an arm underneath him and hefting him up. The movement jostles Jongdae’s leg, and he whines. Tao leads him to a clearing, laying him out on the grass. “Shift back, let me see the damage.”

Shifting is a bit more uncomfortable like this, but he manages and then Jongdae’s lying on his back, grass prickling his skin. Tao is inspecting his leg. “It’s a sprain, I think. It’ll heal on it’s own soon.” Then his eyes narrow, and he pins Jongdae to the ground. “What the fuck were you thinking? Have you gone insane? Coming to the forest on your own, in another pack’s territory? You’re lucky I sensed you before anyone else did.”

“You sensed me?” Tao freezes, and Jongdae grips his shoulders struggling to sit up. “Right now, when I was injured. How did you know where to find me?”

“I- I just did. Something told me to come in this direction.” Tao looks wary when he sees Jongdae’s smile. ”Why?”

“Something also told me to run in this direction, that's how I ended up here.” They stare at each other, the unsaid realization hanging in the air. 

Tao looks hesitant. “Are you sure?”

“Everything adds up,” Jongdae whispers, and he even to his own ears he sounds deliriously happy. Tao still looks unsure. “How do we know for certain? There’s no way to tell for sure with two-two alphas.”

Jongdae needs to prove it to him, he’s more sure of this than he’s ever been of anything. There’s a plant growing not too far from where he’s lying, and he reaches over, snaps off a flower. “Let’s find out.” He brings his hand up to his mouth, bites down hard until he breaks skin. Tao realizes what he’s doing a second later and lunges, trying to knock the flower from his hand. “Jongdae, are you fucking insane?!” It’s too late, the first few drops of the wolfsbane have already worked their way into their bloodstream, and from that point he can feel the burn making it’s way through the rest of his hand. Tao has it in his grip, looking terrified. “What if this doesn’t work? What then?”

“We both die?” he offers. 

Tao looks like he wants to hit him. “Why the fuck are you trying to recreate Romeo and Juliet with me, Kim Jongdae. I swear to god, if we both survive this, then I’m going to kill you.” He bring Jongdae’s palm up to his mouth and licks over it carefully, both of them breathless as they wait to see what happens.

The relief is instantaneous, like cold water has been injected through his veins, and Jongdae can see dribbles of purple making their way out of his wound. Tao carefully traces over it again, spitting after he does and soon the cut has clotted. In another few minutes it'll be gone completely.

The look Tao gives him now is one of wonderment, hesitantly reaching forward to cup his face. “So, it’s true. You’re my…?”

“Mate. Boyfriend. Yours. Whatever you want to call it.” Jongdae feels a bit breathless himself when he sees Tao smile, and he reaches over to fist a hand in his hair, pull him in for a searing kiss. If their first one had been chaste, tender in its awkwardness, this one is heated, both of them trying to claim dominance, but Tao retreats first, lets Jongdae take control. They both gasp for air as they break away, eyes glazed over and something feral, baser is urging them together again, bare skin pressed together, hands eager to touch as much of each other as they can. Tao growls when he pulls away, getting to his feet. “How’s your ankle?”

Jongdae tests it, finds the pain mostly gone but a slight twinge remains. “Almost better.” 

Tao helps him stand, eyes tracing over his naked body with open desire. “Good, because if I’m going to have you, it’s definitely not going to be here.” He shifts, the loud crack echoing in the night, bending down in front of Jongdae. He gets the idea, gripping handful of silky black fur and hefting himself up. Tao breaks off into a run, and Jongdae holds on tight, exhilarated as the forest speeds past them. Soon they've reached a clearing, the smell alerting Jongdae to the fact that they’ve entered the reservation. The area around Tao’s cabin is empty, no one else witness to him shifting back and tugging Jongdae inside.

They fall to the floor, pillows cushioning the impact as they kiss, hands now getting bolder. Jongdae finds Tao’s nipples, rubs at the dark skin and revels in the guttural moan it draws from the other. Tao isn’t one to be outdone, reaching a hand between them to fist at his cock and make Jongdae choke, his body hyperaware of every sensation. He returns the favour, the two of them panting into each other’s mouths, Tao pulling away to bite possessive bruises into Jongdae’s neck. “Mine,” he growls. and Jongdae laughs, loves it. 

He manhandles Tao onto his back, presses kisses all down his chest before biting into the soft skin of his stomach, leaving his own marks. “Mine too.”

Tao’s knot is already starting to swell when Jongdae takes him into his mouth, has to use both hands to cover its width. It’s a new experience, sucking off someone with a knot, and he has to adjust for size, gags a few times too, but it’s worth it for the noises Tao makes. The room smells of them, Tao’s scent intermingling with his own to create something perfect, unlike anything Jongdae has ever felt before. Tao tugs his head off with a groan, pulling Jongdae closer so he can kiss him.”Wanna fuck you?” he murmurs against his neck. “Feel you.”

Jongdae hesitates, suddenly nervous. He’s never been on the receiving end and despite how amazing everything feels right now, he doesn’t feel ready for that step. Tao catches on to his nervousness presses kisses to both his wrists. “Or you can fuck me. Either way, I just wanna be close to you.”

“Are you sure?” He doesn’t want Tao to feel obligated or come off as selfish. 

Tao shakes his head, gesturing to the couch. “My work duffel. There’s lube in there.”

This much as familiar, Jongdae pressing careful fingers into Tao, ever careful not to hurt him. Tao for his part seems more relaxed and Jongdae is curious. “Have you done this before?”

“Not for a while.” Tao exhales slowly at the press of the third finger. “Used to date a guy named Luhan, a beta. He was big on switching although I think it was because of some kind of manliness complex.You've never?” Jongdae shakes his head, tamping down the wave of jealousy that fills him at the thought of someone else fucking Tao.Tao smirks. “Well, you’ll see what you’ve been missing out on, I’ll make sure of that.”

He’s quieter when Jongdae finally slides into him, exhaling loudly, and he hesitates, wants to make sure he’s ready. Tao holds his hands out, and Jongdae links their fingers together. “Tell me when, babe.” Tao smiles at the endearment, slowly rocking his hips against him, groaning at the stretch, still not quite comfortable but not entirely unwelcome. 

“You can move.”

They settle into a rhythm, and Jongdae can’t stop gasping at every sensation going through him. He’d heard that sex with mates was more intense but this, this is beyond anything he’d ever experienced before. Tao is similarly affected, leaving scratches down Jongdae’s back as he rocks up against him, his knot already swollen to its full size and pressing against Jongdae’s stomach. His own is getting bigger, catching at the rim on every thrust in, and Jongdae sneaks a glance at Tao, questioning. Tao shakes his head, and Jongdae understands. It’s still a bit too soon for that. Tao is jerking himself off in tandem to Jongdae’s thrusts now, and there’s little warning before he’s clenching down tight around him, coming in thick ropes over his own stomach. Jongdae falls soon after, thrusts getting haphazard as he chases his own release. It’s Tao pressing a hand to his face, mumbling a husky “Wanna feel you come in me” that pushes him over the edge, and he muffles his moans into his mate’s shoulder as he rides it out.

They’re both sticky and gross in the aftermath but neither of them want to separate long enough to clean themselves, opting to cuddle under one of Tao’s many blankets instead. Jongdae is a bit miffed at being relegated to little spoon, but he lets it go. Tao strokes his hair, pressing kisses to his bare shoulder. “Dae?”

“Yeah?” The whole night’s exertion is catching up to him, and Jongdae is already on the verge of sleep. Tao’s hand comes to rest against his stomach. “I told them no. About Jia.”

It takes him a second to process the statement but then he’s rolling over to face him. “Seriously?”

“Yeah. Told them that I didn’t want to mate with someone out of obligation. I offered to take guardianship of the kid instead, and they agreed to discuss the option.”

“I’m glad.” Jongdae mumbles, and it is a relief to know that one of the major obstacles in their way has been cleared. “We’re going to have to tell our packs about each other sooner or later.”

“Later.” Tao mumbles, pulling the blankets tighter around them. “Sleep for now.”

Their peaceful slumber is interrupted hours later, the door of the cabin slamming open and several people filing inside the room, shocked gasps filling the room. A still half asleep Jongdae covers himself with the blanket as Tao blocks him from view, angrily yelling in Mandarin at everyone else. Then there’s a loud yell of “Move!” and everyone parts to let Na _jie_ through, her eyes taking in the two of them before her. Jongdae scrambles to stand up, still covering himself with the blanket. “I can explain-”

She holds a hand up, silencing him before turning to Tao.”We have a situation.” Her eyes are serious as she addresses the entire room. “Jia and the child are missing.”

  
***  


The entire pack is in chaos as they hunt for the missing mother and child, all the adults leaving in groups to span the territory. It helps take some of the attention away from him and Tao although he still gets curious look as he follows him to the alpha cabins, dressed in borrowed too-large clothes. The atmosphere in the cabin is tense as Na _jie_ sits with the other pack elders, answering questions. The cub from before, Minghao, is cowering in the corner, probably unused to so many strangers. He bolts forward when he sees Jongdae and the other tenses, anticipating another bite. Instead Minghao curls at his feet, whining pathetically until Jongdae picks him up. Tao notices and cracks a smile, the first one he has all day. “It’s because you smell like me.”

Na _jie_ interrupts the moment, addressing the room. “So far none of the teams we've sent out have found anything. I don't want to alert our sister packs until absolutely necessary. The last thing I want is to get police involved, they'll take Jia away in chains if they ever get hold of her.” Her mouth is tense as she scans the room. “I need three of you to into the city and starts searching. Tao, you’ll lead them.” Her eyes lands on Jongdae and she gives him a tired smile. “This was not how we hoped to welcome you into our pack, Jongdae, I apologize.”

“It’s alright-wait, you knew?” 

Na _jie_ laughs, slowly getting to her feet. “I knew from the moment he walked in with you. Silly of me to think I could try and interfere with that.” She takes Minghao from him, the baby whining when he’s pulled away. “Once this is resolved we’ll hold the formal dinner, welcome you into our pack officially.”

“That's it?” He’s shocked at how blase they're all acting about this. “You- you don’t care that Tao and I are both alphas?”

She gives his arm a quick pat. “We do things differently around here, Jongdae.”

He hitches a ride to work with Tao and his packmates, the two of them holding hands in the backseat as the other’s pretend not to notice. He’s reluctant to leave him alone, tugging him down for a quick kiss. “Keep me updated on everything, okay.”

Both Kibum and Kyungsoo pause in their tracks when he greets them, face going from confused to delighted and Kibum actually vaults over the counter to yank him into a hug. “You found your one! Who is it? Can we meet him?”

Kyungsoo pulls him free from Kibum’s grip, giving him a genuine smile. “I’m happy for you, Dae. Especially if this means you stop being insufferable to the patients.” He hands him a pair of rubber gloves. “Now go empty the hazardous waste containers; it’s you turn this week.”

“So much for congratulating me,” Jongdae grumbles as he lugs the bright yellow containers outside, carefully tipping them into the larger biohazard containers outside and trying not to gag on the smell. It takes him almost twenty minutes to finish emptying all the individual bins, and he takes them around to the other side of the building, dropping them off at the cleaning center.

He almost misses the sound on his way back, the slap of his shoes against the concrete almost drowning it out until he stops and listens. It sounds like mewling, reedy and high pitched, and he follows the sound to the bench in the clinic’s small garden. He crouches down to see the source of the sounds, expecting it to be a kitten.

A sweatshirt has been tucked under the bench, and he unwraps it slowly, the high pitched mewling getting louder as he does. He gasps when the last of the fabric falls away, revealing a tiny pup, eyes still unopened as it mewls desperately. He’s in shock, unmoving for a few seconds until it lets out a higher cry, and he snaps into action, gently lifting it out from under the bench. He tucks it inside his shirt, trying to warm the poor thing up as he sprints back to the clinic entrance. Kyungsoo looks exasperated when Jongdae once again bursts in through the doors. “Seriously now-”

“I need an incubator,” he snaps, cutting the older man off, and Kyungsoo’s eyes widen when he sees the tiny nose peeking out from under Jongdae’s collar. He shifts into professional mode, yelling at one of the interns to get an incubator and formula prepared. He carefully takes the pup from Jongdae, wrapping him carefully in a clean towel as the other hovers over his shoulder. The pup won’t stop mewling until he’s in the incubator, a feeding tube carefully inserted into his mouth, and the poor thing must have been starving from the way he guzzles the formula. All of them crowd around the incubator as he feeds, still in a state of shock. Kibum nudges him first. “You said you found him outside under the bench?”

“He was definitely placed there, whoever did it wrapped him up.” Jinki is holding the sweatshirt in one, and he sets about bagging it. “We need to call the police and report this.”

“Wait!” They all turn to face him and he holds his hands up, placating. “I think I have an idea of what happened here. Let me ask first.”

In what feels like mere minutes, several of Blood Moon’s pack members have assembled in the clinic, only Na _jie_ and Tao being the only ones allowed in the room. It takes the head alpha only a quick glance at the sweatshirt to determine what they all know. “This was Jia’s.” She looks on the verge of tears, and Tao grips her hand as they both stare at the article of clothing.

They have no choice but to call the police now, child abandonment is one of the most serious crimes anyone can commit, and Jia will most certainly be charged if they find her. The constable arrives to takes testimony from them all,shaking his head in disdain as Jongdae recounts his story. “Always the wolves who weren’t raised right,” he mutters, scrawling on his notepad and Na _jie_ glowers at him, eyes flashing red momentarily. The constable sends her a nervous glance as he collects his things. “Well, I've gotten what I need here.The court should be sending a representative out to collect the child soon-”

“Absolutely not,” Na _jie_ interrupts standing between the constable and the incubator. “The child was born to a member of Blood Moon; he is of our pack.”

The man narrows his eyes, reaching for his phone and punching in a number. He has a short conversation with the man on the other end before he hangs up, grin smug. “According to the court records, your pack has reached the maximum number of wards it can take on this year. You have no grounds to hold the child.”

“The pack as a collective cannot take on a new ward, but a mated pair can.” Na _jie_ refutes calmly and Jongdae is yanked forward by her, Tao on his opposite side. “Tao had already been approved to be this child’s guardian by the pack council. He and his mate will take on the guardianship role.”

Jongdae gapes at her, Tao looking similarly horrified, but they both keep quiet. The constable eyes both of them, lip curling in disgust when he identifies their status. “Two alphas? This the kind of mated pair you allow in your pack?”

“Do you have issues with how I choose to run my pack’s affairs?” Na _jie_ ’s tone is steely and everyone in the room flinches, the constable hastily dropping his eyes and muttering an apology. “I thought so. Tell the courts to send the guardianship papers over. And get yourself out of my sight.” The man hastily obeys and only then does Na _jie_ slump against them, rubbing at her forehead. “I need a drink.”

“Jie!” Tao speaks first. “Did you sign us up to be parents?”

She fixes him with a glare. “You offered to take guardianship of him Tao; you don’t get to take back your word. I’m sorry that I have to end the honeymoon phase of your mating, but this is a more pressing matter.” She pulls out her cellphone, heading for the door. “I have to make calls to the sister pack.”

“I didn’t even get a honeymoon!” Tao yells after her, the baby waking up from the sound of his voice and promptly wailing. Jongdae holds his head in his hands, asking the universe why, whenever it seems like he has his life together, it likes to throw another curveball at him.

  
***  


Tao and Jongdae spent their first week as a mated couple (and as “parents”) rotating visiting hours in the clinic, the pup having been kept there for observation. Neither of them have bothered thinking of names, perhaps still in some strange stage of denial about the whole matter.

Currently Jongdae is holding said pup as it screams its head off as Victoria draws a blood sample. “It’s okay,” he tries to soothe, wincing as its cries get even louder. Victoria gives him a sympathetic pat on the back. “They say the first few months are the hardest.”

“It’s only been a week,” he whines, trying desperately to calm the kid down. He finally sends for Kibum, fleeing the room as soon as the beta is there.

Another highlight of the week is when Jongdae comes to the clinic to find Tao in the midst of a very awkward conversation with his parents.The two of them spend a good twenty minutes berating Jongdae for the fact that they’d had to find out about his mate from the mail, their registration documents having to go through the Alphas of both packs before meeting approval. Jongdae’s father is remarkably more at ease with the entire situation, making jokes with Tao and asking him about life in a forest pack. Jongdae’s mother is more tight-lipped as she watches the two of them, and Jongdae excuses himself to go stand with her. She sighs loudly. “I’m not angry at you, just so you know. Your dad told me about the conversation you two had on the last hunt, and I had a feeling this would happen. He seems like a nice boy. Dependable.” They watch as Tao tries to describe an stag hunt to his father, getting so into his story that he accidentally switches to Mandarin halfway through. His mother sighs. “But Jongdae, you know how our pack is. The Head Alpha told me that you aren’t permitted to return to the reservation unless you dissolve the soul bond.”

“I know.” He’s had time to come to terms with the news although his heart aches at the thought of not being able to visit Jongdeok and his wife in their home, watch Hansol, Seungkwan, Seungcheol and all his little cousins grow up. There’s a sense of loneliness in being ostracized from his pack that hits him deep, but he has made his choice. “I won't break the soul bond. Not unless it’s my own decision. Tao’s pack is willing to accept us, and I want to be able to give this a try. He makes me happy, ma.” 

His mother smiles, resting her head against his shoulder. “I can tell,darling and I’m glad.Be good to each other.” She punches him in the shoulder playfully. “And don’t forget that I want grandbabies.”

He laughs nervously, eyes straying towards the room where the pup is being kept. His parents may be able to handle the news of a son-in-law pretty well, but he doubts they can handle the news of a ‘grandchild’ in the same week.

“What exactly are we going to do?” Tao asks him later, Jongdae in his lap as they both watch the pup sleep. “I’m going to be unemployed soon enough, and neither of us know how to raise a kid. What if we break it?”

“I have no idea,” Jongdae sighs, leaning back against him. “I mean I want to have kids with you, maybe in a few years but right now? It's too soon.”

“I haven't even gotten to fuck you yet,” Tao mutters, and Jongdae pinches his thigh in retaliation, eliciting a yelp. “Not in front of the child, Zitao.’

They both sit in silence until Jongdae suddenly sits up, an idea formulating his mind. “Tao, we're the kid’s legal guardians right?”

“Why else would we be here?” Tao mutters, slumped against his shoulder. Jongdae shakes him off, turning around to face him. ‘So you mean we can decide things for him?”

“Pretty sure, that’s what guardianship entails.” Tao is looking at him curiously. “Where are you going with this?”

“So, technically we could-” Jongdae leans closer, “sign custody of him over to someone else.”

Tao looks confused. “Who on earth would you give custody of him t-” He breaks off, eyes widening as he gets what Jongdae’s saying, and then he’s picking him, spinning in a circle. “Fuck babe you’re a genius!” The baby hiccups and they both freeze, praying it hasn’t woken up. Tao carefully sets him down. “We’re going to need approval from Na jie and the elders before we can do this.”

Na _jie_ and the elders council are less than enthused about the idea of handing over one the pack members to an outsider couple, and it takes a lot of arguments between them before they even agree to consider it. Jongdae spends the next week in a state of constant impatience, hoping and praying that the council comes through. The documents are safely encased in his backpack, their signatures already on it, only needing the pack’s seal before they can proceed. Jongdae’s almost ready to steal it if need be.

Tao is sent off to China as part of the pack’s continuing hunt for Jia, and so Jongdae is alone when he receives the call from Na _jie_. “Bring the papers” is all she says, and Jongdae can't stop himself from doing an impromptu dance in the middle of the clinic, his coworkers all skirting around him. 

“What does that hot mate of his see in him?” he hears Kibum mutter as he pushes past him but he’s too happy to care. He breaks several speeding laws on the way from the clinic to the reservation, barely waiting for the ink on the paper to dry before he’s setting off for a very different part of town.

Dongwoo looks confused when he answers the door. “Jongdae?” he asks before being pulled into a hug. Dongwoo being Dongwoo returns the gesture even as he yells for Minseok to get over here because Jongdae’s being strange. Jongdae shepherds them towards his car, uncaring that Dongwoo is still in his floral apron or that Minseok still has his toothbrush in hand. “I’ll explain everything on the way there.’

They shocked couple is all filled in by the time they reach the clinic, still trying to process the entire crazy story. Minseok stops Jongdae before he can get out of the car, face serious. “Jongdae, please tell me you’re serious about this.” His hand is clenched tightly in his husband’s, both of them looking apprehensive. “We’ve been hurt too much by false promises before we can’t handle it if something changes later.”

“I promise you everything’s set up. We have the pack’s approval, the court sign, and Tao and I are ready. We know you'd be better parents to him then we could ever be. The only thing left is for you two to say yes.” He gestures to the clinic. “Come in.”

Inside is quiet, only the night staff on duty and he unlocks the door to the baby’s room, holding it open for the two of them. They’re both hesitant as they walk inside, hands still connected as they slowly approach the crib. The pup is awake tonight, making soft cooing noises as it squirms in its sleeping sack. He'd shifted for the first time yesterday, and all the nurses are enraptured with his tiny bow mouth and big eyes. Dongwoo breaks away first, approaching the crib to peer down at him. Jongdae waits at the doorway, watching as Minseok stands behind his husband, hand still firm on his hip as Dongwoo leans down to whisper to the baby. And the same pup that had screamed bloody murder anytime Tao or Jongdae would touch him coos in response, curling one tiny hand around Dongwoo's finger. Jongdae knows even before Minseok turns to him that it’s a done deal. “Let me get my bag.”

  
***  


Jongdae loves his mate, he really does. But if Tao snickers at him one more time, he’s going to be minced meat. He turns to glare at the other. “Stop fucking laughing at me.”

Tao laughs openly then. “I can’t help it, babe, you look hilarious right now.” Jongdae flips him off as he tries to pull himself up into the passenger’s seat. Tao had finally knotted him last night, after months of working up to it and while the experience in itself had been pretty fucking good, the aftermath is a literal pain in the ass. He waits until Tao has seated himself in the driver’s seat before whacking his head with the gift bag he’s holding. “See if I ever let you fuck me again, you inconsiderate twat.”

Tao seems unfazed, merely blowing him a kiss. “You and I both know that would be your loss more than mine.” Jongdae wants to argue but it’s true, Tao’s ass is pretty fantastic. 

“Shut up and drive,” he huffs and Tao smirks, knows that he’s won this round.

Minseok and Dongwoo are holding lunch to welcome the two new members of team eight that will be replacing the them, and the former members are already causing chaos in the backyard when they arrive. Minseok is trying to man the barbecue, yelling at Yoongi to pass him more steaks, the other man more preoccupied in eating all the mashed potatoes. Hani and Hyojin are in the midst of a fierce arm wrestling battle, a bemused Krystal officiating. And then there’s Dongwoo, chasing baby Sehun around the backyard as he tries to get the toddler to put on some pants. They all look up when Jongdae and Tao enter. “It’s the lovebirds.” Minseok calls and on cue everyone says “Hello lovebirds” in unison. Jongdae is pretty sure they rehearse this. Tao goes to rescue the mashed potatoes from Yoongi while Jongdae joins Minseok at the grill. 

“How’s things?”

“Pretty tiring. Had to interview a lot of potential new candidates all month. And Sehun’s teething now and keeps chewing on the furniture.” Minseok’s looks ridiculously fond, and Jongdae sends up a silent thanks to the universe for letting him avoid that mess. Hyojin has won the arm wrestling game and turns to appraise them. 

“So, what are the two new kids like?”

“One’s a girl, young, just got into college. She’ll probably give you a run for your money.” Hyojin narrows her eyes as Yoongi snorts besides her. “And the boy is a former ballerino. Seem like he’ll be popular with the older clients.”

“$50 say they both last longer than Tao,” Hani calls ignoring Tao’s answering whine of “It was Jongdae’s fault!” 

The doorbell rings and Minseok hushes them all. 

“Can you all please try to act normal for the next two hours? Don’t scare them away until I have their contracts signed.” Everyone gets into position, and Jongdae is sent to answer the door.

The girl at the door introduces herself as Hwasa, the boy as Hakyeon, and Jongdae leads them both towards the backyard. “I know you might be nervous about starting the job, but it’s good work and it’ll pay well. Plus Minseok hyung is a great team leader. He keeps team eight running like a well oiled machine.”

They step through the screen door into the backyard. Minseok and Tao are in the process of putting out a grill fire, Krystal trying to figure out how to utilize the fire extinguisher as the yell at her. Hani and Hyojin have cornered Yoongi and have managed to smear mashed potatoes on his face as he yells. Dongwoo lets out a triumphant yell as he finally catches baby Sehun, wrestling him into his jeans. A split second later, there’s a loud crack, and Dongwoo is holding a very disgruntled look wolf cub and the backyard is covered in scraps of denim. The two recruits give him mildly terrified looks and Jongdae gives a reassuring pat on the back, leading them forward. 

“You’re going to love it.”


End file.
